Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by Pack87Man
Summary: Fred and George get it into their heads to play matchmaker. They target Harry and Ginny, as it appears that Ron and Hermione have finally come to their senses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, locations, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All use herein is strictly not for profit.  
  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker  
  
It was a bright, sunny day at the Burrow. However, two of the current occupants were inside, slaving away at an indescribable piece of nothing.  
  
***BOOM***  
  
"Hang it George, we're not getting it to work today."  
  
"I know, I know. It really wasn't worth it anyway. Too much risk for the reward."  
  
"Don't I know it. I nearly lost my eyebrows because of that blasted thing yesterday."  
  
"Well, then at least it's a slight success. That would have been really funny."  
  
"Only because it wasn't you."  
  
"Now come on. I laughed at myself that time I lost my eyebrows playing exploding snap."  
  
"That's only because Katie was there. If it had just been you and me, or even Ron and his friends, you would have been complaining nonstop for hours. Around her you feel the need to keep up the 'total prankster' image."  
  
"That's not true. I can laugh at myself."  
  
"Let's not get into that. Anyway, I'm bored. Have the papers arrived from the Ministry come yet?"  
  
"No. How long can it take to process an application for a license for a joke shop? Well, that and the building permit, insurance forms. . . Bureaucrats." At this, George let out a sigh.  
  
"Who needs them?"  
  
"We do, Fred. Our dad's one, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Oh well. Let's go outside. Maybe there's something fun to do out there."  
  
The twins left their room, pounding down the stairs as was their wont, taking special care to make even more noise as the passed Percy's room, but quieting as they passed Ginny's room.  
  
"Oi Fred, C'mere."  
  
"What now, George?"  
  
"Look at Ginny."  
  
The door to Ginny's room was partially open. Ginny had a pretty girly room in the twins' opinion, but that wasn't the point.  
  
"Why on earth is she doing that?"  
  
"Come on, the answer is obvious. He's here again." At this, the twins exchanged an amused glance.  
  
Ginny was just lying on the bed with an absent, dreamy smile. A book lay open, but facedown on her stomach. She hummed absentmindedly. The twins recognized it, for it had been playing relentlessly on the WWN. It was a song, a love song about a girl who had been pining for a love that would never be hers. However, this song differed from such songs played on Muggle radio. It had a happy ending. The woman's true love came to her.  
  
Fred pondered this for a moment. "Yes it is, now that you mention it. The question now is what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"We? What do you mean we? Do I look like a matchmaker, female, or someone with a death wish?"  
  
"No, you look like George. Of course you look like me, too."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll go along with this for now. But let's go outside, I'm getting claustrophobic, and Ginny will notice us at any moment."  
  
"She wouldn't notice if a hippogriff went rampaging through the house, but I get your point. Let's get outside."  
  
Fred and George finally made their way outside, becoming silent and ducking down as they passed the kitchen. Now that they had a new project to work on, they had no desire to be detained by their mum for some pointless chore like setting the table or de-gnoming the garden. Once in the garden they began trying to formulate a plan. This was important, because they couldn't let Ginny know what they were up to, they didn't want anyone else knowing what they were doing, and, most importantly, they wanted to have fun doing it.  
  
"Okay, first things first. We need to get them talking."  
  
"Now that's a problem. Every time Ginny gets near him, she starts blushing like a true Weasley, and becomes clumsier than Neville Longbottom. What exactly is her problem anyway?"  
  
"That's easy for you to say. Remember, he's not just a hero, but he also saved her life a few years ago. You try getting over that."  
  
"Correct as always, my dear brother. Well, I can't help noticing our dear little sister has grown up quite a bit since then. He'd be a fool not to notice her."  
  
"She'd have to be around for him to notice first. I can't believe it, but she seems to have become even shier around him as time has passed. How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know, but she has." All of a sudden, George, who had been looking around as they talked, got a certain sinister smile on his face. A smile that could be found on his or his twin's faces a large amount of time, which his parents, his teachers (especially Professor McGonagall), and the Slytherins all called "That Smile". It was the smile that indicated trouble, and one never, ever wanted to have directed at oneself, if one valued one's dignity. "I think we could start the solution to our problem right now." At this, he gestured at the familiar mop of unruly black hair, which was all that could be seen at this moment of the boy sitting on the porch swing, head bowed. "Do you still always carry a dungbomb?"  
  
Fred looked at him, confusion etched on his features. "Of course. You never know when they would come in handy."  
  
George now gestured at an open window. "Well, it will come in handy now. We need Ginny to start feeling comfortable around him, to start talking to him, and to just generally be around to be noticed. To do that, we need to force the situation."  
  
Fred nodded in understanding. "That we do. Shall I do the honors?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Fred lobbed the dungbomb into the open window. The sound of a muffled explosion, followed by a girl's shriek rewarded his efforts. The twin's broke up laughing, and didn't stop until they heard the door bang, and one angry young lady came stalking towards them. By this time the twins had perfectly innocent expressions, which fooled no one of course.  
  
Ginny was furious, as anyone could tell. Her face was redder than the Gryffindor Quidditch robes, her eyes were slits of barely contained fury, and her mouth was a thin line. All in all, it reminded one greatly of someone who had just taken a dose of Pepper-up Potion, minus the steam. "You threw that into my room," she yelled. It wasn't a question, rather an accusation.  
  
"Who us?" said George, slowly. "Why would we want to do something like that to our favorite little sister?"  
  
"Because you're you, that's why! And I'm your only little sister, so don't try that form of flattery."  
  
"Anyway, since you're out here, you can do something." Fred made this remark quite hastily, as it was well known that out of this generation of Weasleys, Ginny's temper was the worst.  
  
"Yes, you can," George added. "You see there's this guy over there-- "  
  
"And he seems quite down."  
  
"We've tried to cheer him up-"  
  
"But he hasn't responded."  
  
"We think he needs some. . ."  
  
"Different"  
  
"Thank you Fred. Yes, different type of attention. Can you help?"  
  
At this, Ginny looked in the direction towards which the twins had been gesticulating, and turned a unique shade of crimson. It was similar to Ron, but yet more feminine. "Where's Ron? Can't he help?"  
  
"At this moment, our dear brother is out on a picnic with Hermione. We wish him the best of luck, and also wish to add that it's about time that that boy got around to noticing the world around him."  
  
"Yes, it is about time. Well, I guess I can try." She turned even redder. "I don't know how much help I would be."  
  
"Trust us, you'll be a big help. Just be patient and talk to him. It can't hurt anything."  
  
She set her shoulders, turned and started striding determinedly towards the porch swing with her ears still red, and stumbling over the grass on the way over.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Boy Who Lived walked out the door to the porch with only a smile from Mrs. Weasley. His two best friends were out on a picnic, alone. He wanted the best for them, but he couldn't help but think that it was about time Ron had noticed reality, his feelings, and Hermione, though not necessarily in that order. Harry, though, was using this a chance to think on his own, a luxury that wasn't allowed in the presence of his two best friends.  
  
He noticed the twins coming outside in their own unique fashion. He barely looked up though, as the seemed to be deeply involved in their own conversation. He wondered what they were up to, as they were always up to something. He just hoped he wasn't the target of their mischief.  
  
His thoughts started down the familiar dark path. He still hadn't told Ron and Hermione all of the things that had gone on that horrible night. Cedric's death, Voldemort's return, and the betrayal of his parents by Wormtail were all weighing heavily on his mind. His thoughts were interrupted momentarily by a muffled explosion, a scream, and the banging of the door. He glanced up to see a whirlwind of red, but went back to his darker thoughts.  
  
He was just getting down far enough to where he was ready to stat fighting back tears, when he heard a gentle, feminine, an somewhat wavering voice. Was that embarrassment? Who would be embarrassed to talk to him?  
  
"Hello Harry," were the first words Ginny had voluntarily spoken to him and him alone that he could remember. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She couldn't believe it. She had finally plucked up the courage to speak to the Harry Potter. No, wait. Scratch that. He absolutely hated being the Harry Potter. OK, start over. She couldn't believe it. She had finally plucked up the courage to speak to Harry, the boy of her dreams. The one who had saved her life, and won her heart forever in the process. She had resigned herself to years of unrequited love. It was her own fault, of course, since she couldn't ever actually talk to Harry, but it still hurt. This time was different. Fred and George, damn and bless them, had forced her to do this. They and their stupid (wonderful) dungbomb had done this.  
  
"Oh hi, Ginny. How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine, but it seems that you were feeling down. What's wrong?" Lord, where was she getting this courage?  
  
He couldn't bring himself to tell her the real truth about what he was thinking about, so he decided to get something smaller off his chest. Maybe it would help a little bit. "You see, I have this problem. Professor McGonagall wrote to me while I was still at the Dursleys' and informed me that I was a prefect."  
  
To Harry's eye, Ginny looked skeptical, not to mention more than a little pink. She must not have bought that this was what was really bothering him. She ignored that though, and dealt with what he had placed before her. "But Harry, that's wonderful. What on earth could be wrong with that?"  
  
This girl was quite perceptive. He would have to keep his eye on her. "Well, you see, I, well I haven't told Ron and Hermione yet. I can already picture their reactions. I'll have Ron furious at me. He'll be saying 'I can't believe you. How could you be a prefect? You're taking all the fun out of life. Though at least you can take points away from Slytherins. That's some small consolation.' Hermione will be ecstatic. 'Oh that's WONDERFUL, Harry! We'll have so much fun. You do know all the rules and everything right? I can give you some books to help you prepare.' I don't think I'm quite ready to deal with all of that yet."  
  
By this time Ginny was doubled over with laughter. "Oh my goodness. I can picture those two doing exactly that." She paused to take a breath. "They're so into each other right now, though, that if you tell them, you might get off easy."  
  
Harry mulled that one over. "You know Gin, you may be right. I think I'll try that."  
  
A rustling emanated from a cluster of bushes. Harry took no notice of it, but apparently Ginny did, for when she glanced in that direction, her pink cheeks and ears turned a violent red, she gave Harry a breathless, "Sorry, I have to go ummm. . .help my mum. Yeah, help my mum," and dashed off into the house.  
  
Harry was utterly confused. What on earth had just happened? Why had she just run off like that? He hadn't the vaguest notion as to the answers to these questions. He turned to look at the bushes that had let out the noise. There was nothing in view, so he just assumed it had been one of the large variety of magical creatures that inhabited the Weasleys' garden, and that just confused him more. Oh, well, he thought, and he returned to his previous occupation. Though his thoughts were noticeably brighter than before his cut-off conversation with the only female of the generation, he couldn't help but feel that he had just witnessed something that he had been missing for a very long time indeed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fred and George ducked down as quickly as they could, but it was too late. Ginny had seen them and run off. George was the first one to speak.  
  
"Well, that actually went OK."  
  
"Yeah, until she saw us. What were you thinking, poking your head up like that? We would have been just fine listening."  
  
"This isn't my fault. You're the one who made all the noise."  
  
"I was trying to stop you, you stupid git."  
  
"Hi boys."  
  
With that simple remark, both twins jumped a foot and a half in the air.  
  
"Good grief, Hermione, scare the other half of my life out of me," said George.  
  
"No kidding. That wasn't very nice of you. Say, what are you doing here? Weren't you on a picnic?" With that question, Fred got another sinister grin on his face. "We really need to work with our ickle Ronniekins."  
  
"That we do, Fred my boy. Way too little time spent alone."  
  
"Weasley men have a reputation to uphold, after all."  
  
"What reputation?" inquired Hermione. She seemed a little embarrassed, so grinning deliciously, the twins continued.  
  
"Why, all Weasley men are great with the ladies."  
  
"We thought you would know that, seeing as you are spending quite a bit of time with one of them."  
  
"A great deal of time, in fact. Must be fun, though this power can be a curse sometimes."  
  
"We have to beat away the ladies with a stick sometimes, and that's just not on."  
  
"Oh shut it you two," a rather embarrassed Hermione cut in. "You don't seem to be having that much success yourselves."  
  
"That's because you are just too young to understand." Fred patted Hermione's head patronizingly. "One day, when you grow up, all will be made clear to you."  
  
Hermione was growing impatient by this point. "Enough. I actually wanted to talk to you two about something, but I can't if you keep going on like this."  
  
"And what was it you wanted to ask us about?" George bowed quite extravagantly. "Messrs. Weasley and Weasley at your service. Though another Messr. Weasley is probably also at your service, just in a different way."  
  
They were rewarded with a nice blush from Hermione. "Stop it, you two, before I turn permanently pink. What exactly are you two getting up to?"  
  
"Why, my dear Hermione, what do you take us for? Do you think we would stoop so low as to embarrass you using our brother?"  
  
"Yes. Now answer the question."  
  
"Well, our dear little sister has had this dream for a very long time."  
  
"You see there's this guy."  
  
"He's quite the hero. Everyone in the Wizarding world loves him."  
  
"But to her, he is her personal hero. He saved her life, and her life alone two and a half years ago."  
  
"Before that, she had a crush on him. After, well, crush doesn't even begin to describe it."  
  
"So all we are trying to do is make her dreams come true."  
  
"Not to mention get one very tense young man a girlfriend, which would hopefully put him a little bit at ease."  
  
"So you're trying to set Harry and Ginny up." Hermione nodded approvingly, and the twins returned the gesture. "Good idea. How exactly are you going about it?"  
  
"Well, first we're trying to get them to talk. That may sound easy, but since Ginny can't seem to find her voice within 50 feet of him, it makes things slightly more complicated."  
  
"Yes, that would complicate things, wouldn't it? Well, I'll tell you what, I'll try to come up with a few ideas of my own. I am a female, after all, I think I'd have a better perspective on Ginny's feelings than you two oafs."  
  
"Speaking of you being a female, where is our dear ickle Ronniekins? You didn't just love him and leave him did you?"  
  
"Cause that would make you a scarlet woman. We can't have scarlet women going after our dear little brother." At this Hermione once again flushed red.  
  
"For your information, your 'dear little brother' is in the kitchen being told off by your mum for leaving a mess from when he packed our picnic lunch. I think I'll go join him." Hermione added an aggravated noise from her throat, and stormed off in the direction of the house.  
  
For their part, the twins managed to wait until she was inside the house before they lost it completely, laughing harder than they had all day.  
  
* * * * * Dinner that night was an interesting affair. Mr. Weasley and Percy were talking animatedly about work, their conversation seemed to be centered around the application of Muggle protection laws in the rest of Western Europe and America. Mr. Weasley was saying. "In America, they have done it right. Muggles are absolutely protected from any kind of nonsense that malicious wizards here have a tendency to do to those poor people." With this, he glanced meaningfully at the twins, who were completely oblivious, as they were involved in a conversation of their own, and sometimes involving Hermione. Mr. Weasley wondered about this. The twins didn't usually associate with Hermione, as they tended to think that she was a stick in the mud, and she thought they were immature prats. Percy was talking, so he just shrugged and returned his attention to his own conversation.  
  
Percy was saying, "Yes they may be well protected, but honestly, we need to worry more about protecting ourselves from them. That may not be as much of a problem in the States, since they have so much space, but as we need to live much more closely with our Muggles, we need to keep our protection up." Percy managed to convey a hint of disdain as he said "Muggles".  
  
Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley was going on to an intensely red Ginny about how she had fallen in love with Mr. Weasley. "I tell you it takes ages for boys to see sense. Why, if his older brothers hadn't finally decided to knock some sense into him, I don't think he would have ever noticed that there was a female gender, except for Muggles."  
  
For her part, this only served to remind Ginny of the events of the afternoon. "Yes mum, I know exactly what you mean," Ginny replied in a heartfelt manner.  
  
Harry was trying to involve Ron in a conversation about Quidditch, but for once it wasn't working. Normally, when you even mentioned the word "Cannons" around Ron, you couldn't get him to shut up for an hour, but tonight he just kept going off into dreamland. Harry had to kick him under the table a couple of times to get Ron's attention, and he took this as a sign that his and Hermione's picnic had gone very well indeed.  
  
Hermione was also off in her own little world, but she only got involved in a conversation when the twins finally got her attention by a most unusual means.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about prefects. They're usually the worst of the lot. How many times have we heard about the wonderful pranks played by Harry's dad and his friends?"  
  
Fred nodded at his brother's comment. "He wasn't only a prefect, but Head Boy as well. That's right, prefects are pretty horrible. Maybe it's the power that goes to their heads."  
  
This had grabbed Hermione's attention quite effectively. "We are not horr. . .Oops."  
  
The twins grinned at her. "So you are a prefect. We had been wondering about that. One more thing to tease you about. Anyway, we were wondering how to get Harry and Ginny alone again. We haven't been able to come up with anything plausible. Care to help?"  
  
"Come on you two, that one's easy. We're going to Diagon Alley soon, just send them off on some errand together. Even you two prats could have come up with something as simple as that."  
  
"Ooh, that cat of hers must be wearing off on her. She bites now. But thanks Hermione, we know just how to do that." This was as waste of breath however, as she had returned to absently eating her dinner, a dreamy smile on her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Burrow was chaos incarnate. It had been three days since events (and Fred and George) had transpired to get Harry and Ginny to talk to one another, and in those three days, they had exchanged approximately three words. This aggravated the twins and Hermione to no end, but today was the day they were going to Diagon Alley. The twins had a plan, and it all hinged on Ron. He was, of course, clueless to the "Get Harry and Ginny Together" conspiracy, but he still played an important part in their scheme.  
  
Hermione had just finished breakfast, and was heading upstairs to tell Ron and Harry that it was time to leave when she felt a pair of hands grab her, one around her waist, and the other around her mouth to keep her from making any noise. The hands let her go, so she turned around and was about to yell at whoever had dared do such a thing to Hermione, prefect of Gryffindor, when she was shushed by one of the twins.  
  
"All right, we have our plan. But we need you to distract Ron for awhile."  
  
"We need an hour at least. Any time over would be bonus, probably for you two as well as Harry, Ginny, and ourselves."  
  
Hermione was indignant, yet again. "I do not need you two making fun of my life. I get enough of that from Harry and Ron. What are you planning?"  
  
"Sorry, our secret. But I can tell you, you'll most definitely like it. What are you going to do about the trip up?"  
  
"I'm just going to invite Ginny to ride with us. She'll probably accept, as she hasn't really seemed to connect with any of her classmates. Poor girl, that Chamber of Secrets really did a lot to hurt her, didn't it?"  
  
George looked unusually serious. "That it did. I always wished that that slimy Malfoy had chosen someone else to get that diary."  
  
"Well, since I'm here, I'll tell you that you are to go downstairs right now, as it's time to go. Now, if you'll excuse me." Hermione left, continuing on her previous task.  
  
* * * * * Amazingly enough, the trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful. Even Harry managed to use the Floo Powder correctly this time. The group first made their way to Gringotts. Next, they all went together to get their books at Flourish and Blotts, and then moved on to Madam Malkin's. Ron had outgrown all the old robes in the family, and so he needed some new ones. Madam Malkin took his measurements, and handed him his robes. It was at this time the twins began their plan. First they signaled to Hermione, who nodded to show her understanding. Then they went and started a hushed conversation with Harry.  
  
"Okay, Harry, we're going to get him his robes now, while Madam Malkin still has his measurements. No one else knows, so why don't you clear everyone out to give us our opportunity?"  
  
Harry nodded. "OK, I can handle that. I'll get it going." He turned to address the group as a whole. "I need some potions ingredients, so I'm-"  
  
Ron, who had been whispering to Hermione at the same time, had spoken aloud at the same time. "I'm going over to Quality Quidditch-" They laughed at themselves, then looked at each other, trying to figure this out. Luckily for them, Hermione asserted herself.  
  
"Look, I want to go with Ron to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny, why don't you go over with Harry to get his potions ingredients. He could use some company." At this, Harry and Ginny shared an uneasy smile. They had different reasons, though. Harry thought this was just Hermione's chance to get some more time alone with Ron. Ginny on the other hand, had been avoiding Harry since their aborted conversation, and was quite embarrassed at the thought of so much time alone with him. Neither was willing to cross Hermione when she was wearing the expression she was now, though, so they went along with the plan. The group, including the twins, decided to meet at Florean Fortescue's after they were done.  
  
* * * * * Ron and Hermione meandered towards the Quidditch stop, talking and laughing along the way. Unusually for them, though, Ron was the one who seemed somewhat pensive. He came to a decision and spoke.  
  
"Why are you coming with me Hermione? You've never cared about Quidditch before, so why start now?"  
  
Hermione smiled indulgently. "Well, I've never had a boyfriend on the team before, have I?"  
  
Ron stopped and put his hands out, speaking slowly, "Umm, Hermione, I hate to break this to you, but there's only one spot open, and there's bound to be a lot of competition. I probably won't make it."  
  
"Yes you will. I've watched you play this summer. You're very good," Hermione replied sternly. "Now, I want to get to the shop and see what broom you're going to get."  
  
Ron was visibly stunned by this remark. "How'd you know that that was why I was going to the Quidditch shop? I haven't told anyone that I've been saving up for a broom."  
  
Hermione laughed at him. "Oh Ron, You're just so obvious. Every time you got your hands on two knuts, you would dash up to your room, muttering about having so much saved. That, and your comment when George got that goal barely past your hand about waiting and seeing what you could do on a real broom."  
  
Ron looked embarrassed. "I didn't think anyone heard that. Oh well. Wait a second."  
  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked impatiently. "We need to get going so we can finish up and meet the others."  
  
Ron just stayed put, smiled a rather self -satisfied smile. "What was that you said before?"  
  
"Do you mean about you making the team?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"No, before that. I think you called me your boyfriend."  
  
Hermione looked pensive. "You're right, I did." She then smiled. "You know why I did that?"  
  
"No. Why?" asked a confused Ron.  
  
"So I could do this." With that, Hermione pulled Ron into a long juicy kiss in the middle of Diagon Alley.  
  
* * * * * Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny's excursion wasn't going nearly so well. Ginny was too embarrassed to start a conversation, and Harry was too busy brooding to notice. Thus, they walked in silence, until they ran into a Professor outside the apothecary. This was unwelcome, because it happened to be Professor Snape.  
  
"Potter, Miss Weasley," Professor Snape sneered. "I do hope you plan on paying attention in my class this year rather than daydreaming about each other. Your marks already are in enough trouble without the further distraction. Especially yours, Potter. Good day."  
  
For his part, Harry just stood there throughout Snape's monologue, though Ginny noticed his fists had clenched and the hair on the back of his neck had stood up. Finally, once Snape had passed by on his way, he spoke.  
  
"That smarmy git. What does he think he's playing at? 'Your marks are in enough trouble, indeed.' My marks are good, why else would they have made me a prefect?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry," Ginny said soothingly. "He's just trying to get under your skin. You'll be fine." Ginny was too busy praying that Harry didn't notice her cheeks flushing and her breath growing ragged at the mere thought of Harry daydreaming about her in class that she completely missed the fact that Harry was looking at her in a manner she had never seen from him.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Come on, let's hurry up and finish our business in there."  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Yes, please. I can't stand the smell of that place for very long."  
  
* * * * * As it turned out, they were the first pair to get finished. The incident with Snape had apparently broken the ice, because when Fred and George got to Florean Fortescue's, they were talking and laughing like old friends. Harry was busy telling her about the day of his first Quidditch match.  
  
"It would have been incredibly funny if I hadn't been so nervous at the time. Wood kept trying to do his pre-game speech, but he was always interrupted by Fred and George."  
  
Ginny was leaning back in her chair laughing so hard tears were beginning to show in the corners of her eyes. "I can see them doing that easily. They always do the same thing to Mum when she's telling them off."  
  
Fred slipped into the chair beside Ginny. "What's this I hear? Yet another tale of the daring exploits of Gred and Forge?"  
  
George sat on the other side of Harry. "Defying angry mums and Quidditch Captains alike in their never-ending pursuit of humor, tarts, and the socks stolen from them by their darling little sister."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. "Do you really steal their socks?"  
  
Ginny giggled as she answered. "Yup. I steal socks from all of my brothers. They're just so warm and comfy. I can't get enough of them."  
  
Harry thought this over. "Well, I guess I better keep my socks under lock and key from now on."  
  
Ginny punched him lightly on the arm. "You aren't my brother, silly."  
  
Harry turned to George. "You get the robes?"  
  
"Yes, we did. Dark blue, not a trace of lace."  
  
Ginny looked confused. "What are you two talking about? What dark blue robes with no lace?"  
  
"They're for Ron," Fred explained. "His robes last year were awful, and we made enough money from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes that we were able to get him some new ones. After all, he has a girlfriend now."  
  
"Speaking of those two," George continued, "Where are they? It's been too long."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started giggling. Harry spoke first. "Last we saw, they were by the outside wall of Quality Quidditch. Ron had a broom in one arm and Hermione in the other."  
  
"Hermione had Ron in both arms," added Ginny in between giggles, "and they both appeared to be enjoying snogging in plain view of the general public."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, then nodded appreciatively. George spoke up first. "That's much more like it. Ron is a true Weasley male now. This deserves a present."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's time he inherits the symbol of honor that all Weasley men get at such a time."  
  
Harry and Ginny were confused. "What symbol?" asked Harry.  
  
Fred and George just looked impassive. "You'll see on the train tomorrow."  
  
Ron and Hermione chose this moment to arrive at the table, looking considerably more disheveled than when they had last been seen. Hermione surveyed the amused looks on the four faces in front of her. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
At this, all four burst into laughter. "Nothing, Hermione," Harry gasped. "Just join us for some ice cream."  
  
Ron looked at the package by Fred with some interest. "What's in there?" he asked.  
  
Fred just looked at him with incredulity etched on his features. "In where? What are you talking about?"  
  
Ron gestured. "In that package."  
  
George answered him. "That? Oh, that's nothing. At least, nothing that concerns you."  
  
"OK. . ." Ron was clearly suspicious, but he seemed not to be bothered by it. "Now, how about that ice cream?"  
  
* * * * * Dinner that night was in the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone present seemed more relaxed than usual, especially Harry and Ginny. They were sitting across from each other, having an easy conversation, when George, who was sitting next to Harry, nudged him in the ribs and gestured at Fred, who was sitting in between Ginny, who was watching him intently as well, and Ron. Ron was deep in conversation with Hermione, who was on the other side of him, and therefore not paying attention to his food. Looking around, seemingly satisfied that he now had an appreciative audience, Fred leaned over and dumped some beetles in Ron's soup. At this, all four of them started shaking with silent laughter as they waited. They didn't have to wait long, as Ron, not even looking at his bowl, dipped his spoon it, and took a bite. Everyone around the table heard a loud CRUNCH as he bit down into a beetle. Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny finally got to laugh out loud, and they laughed even harder when Ron looked at his bowl, saw what was in it, and started spitting out the soup/beetle combination. Fred finally caught his breath and spoke.  
  
"You know, that's the second brother we've been able to do that to. We need to get Percy next."  
  
George nodded, "It seems that our younger brother is enjoying it though." He gestured at Ron, who was busy being soothed by Hermione. "That takes some of the fun out of it."  
  
Harry finally got himself under control. "It was still funny. Maybe you guys can try that on McGonagall."  
  
George pondered this. "You know, that's a good idea. Maybe a prank worthy of the Marauders."  
  
Harry stifled a chuckle at this. "You do it, and I'll see whether it is worthy of them." He was think about writing Sirius, and this would be a funny, light-hearted thing to ask him among all the darkness.  
  
The group finished supper, and headed for their respective rooms. The twins were together, Ginny and Hermione were sharing a room, and so were Harry and Ron. Harry went to his trunk to get his sleeping garments, and noticed his prefect badge was missing. He went to bed, thinking only of what it was going to look like once Fred and George were done with it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. To quote myself, It has put one very tense young man a little bit at ease. Now, on with the story. . .  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry awoke the next day with a small weight on his chest. As he sat up in bed, the weight fell to his lap. He leaned over to pick up his glasses from the bedside table, put them on, and picked up the weight to look at it. It was his prefect badge, but it was slightly different. Instead of saying prefect, it now read "Perfectly Stupid". At this he sighed. Fred and George's work was slipping, as this wasn't nearly as good as what he was used to from them. He then turned to look at Ron's bed. He wasn't in it, but Harry's brain finally registered the sound of the shower. Stretching as he did so, Harry got up, and began to get himself ready for the trip to Hogwarts, via King's Cross.  
  
* * * * * The trip to King's Cross went fairly smoothly. The Ministry lent the Weasleys' some cars, so everything went a lot better than with the cabs. They went through the barrier in pairs. Ron and Hermione, sharing a trolley and holding hands, went through the barrier first, followed by a sniggering Fred and George. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other, rolled their eyes, laughed, and went through themselves.  
  
On the other side of the barrier, they stopped to collect themselves, then went over to where Ron and Hermione were talking to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Ron and Seamus were in the middle of a conversation about Quidditch. Ron was speaking enthusiastically about the Cannons chances for the next season.  
  
"I tell you Seamus, they're moving up in the league. They've got that new Chaser, Troy, from the Irish team, and he's going to lead them on their way up the table."  
  
Seamus looked unconvinced. "Yeah, I know how good he is, but it won't matter as much if the other Chasers can't keep up. You keep saying how much better the Cannons are getting, but every year they finish ninth. They're a mediocre team, not horrible, not good. They're probably going to stay at ninth."  
  
Ron refused to have his enthusiasm dampened. "You just wait, they'll be winning, and I'll remind you of this little conversation." At this point, Dean cut in.  
  
"This is all well and good, but we need to be getting on the train before all the compartments are taken."  
  
The groups said their goodbyes, then broke up and went to find compartments. Seamus and Dean went to sit with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, while Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry went to get their own compartment. They were just settling in when the train started moving, and were finally comfortable when an unwelcome guest showed up.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty, Mudblood, Weasel, and the Weaselette," drawled Draco Malfoy. What a surprise. Looks like the Weasel finally got the piece he's been after since school started, though why anyone would want the Mudblood is beyond me. Potter, you got a piece now too? I must say the Weaselette at least has decent blood, though she's no prize herself. Or maybe she just wants to get her hands on a few galleons."  
  
Ron went suddenly red, and reached for his wand. However, Hermione stopped him, and instead it was Harry who spoke.  
  
"Draco," he said lazily as he slowly pointed his wand at him, "I suggest you leave, unless you want a repeat of the last train ride."  
  
With this remark, Malfoy paled. This was an interesting effect, as Ginny had thought that it wasn't possible for him to be any paler. He muttered something to Crabbe and Goyle, who had been flanking him, and all three left.  
  
After they left, Harry sighed and slumped. He suddenly looked very drained, and Ginny looked at him with concern in her eyes. She then spoke up. "Are you all right? What happened last time? And where did you get your wand from so fast?"  
  
Harry turned to face her. He seemed surprised to see her concern, but he went ahead and answered. "I'm fine. Last year, with the help of your two brothers, we kind of hexed those three and knocked them unconscious for most of the trip. They had some interesting effects from the combinations of curses. As far as the wand goes, they always bother us on the trips, so I decided to have it ready this time."  
  
Ginny had laughed at his explanation of his curses, but sobered up when he talked about their encounters with Malfoy. "I know what you mean," she replied. "I've had a few run-ins with him over the years, but probably nowhere near what you three have had to deal with."  
  
"Too right," replied Harry wearily. "He never leaves us alone. He'll probably be even worse this year, since Voldemort has returned to his body." Ginny flinched at Voldemort's name, but she didn't say anything about it. She had opened her mouth in reply, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door to their compartment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. No one had actually knocked on their compartment door in their memory. Usually, people just barged in, just as Malfoy had previously. With a still curious expression on his face, Ron reluctantly pulled himself from his snog session with Hermione, and reached for the door. He opened it to see his older twin brothers, each wearing identical evil grins.  
  
"Isn't this spiffing, Fred? Just the person we wanted to see."  
  
"Absolutely spiffing, George. This makes things easy for us."  
  
Ron had just enough time to form a suspicious expression when his brothers grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the compartment. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, who had stood up to see what was going on, noticed that Fred and George weren't alone. In fact, it seemed that they had brought along the entirety of Gryffindor from 4th year on up. Ron had apparently noticed this as well, as the first words out of his mouth were "Why are all these people here?"  
  
Fred and George's grins grew even bigger, if that was possible. "Why, they're here for the ceremony."  
  
Ron looked from one to the other. "What ceremony?"  
  
Fred and George suddenly became solemn. "Ron, it has come to our attention that you have indeed, grown up," George stated.  
  
"Events of the past couple of weeks have proven this without a doubt."  
  
"Your actions have been observed, and duly noted." Ron turned red at this comment.  
  
"You have finally shown yourself to be a true Weasley male."  
  
"As such, you are entitled to certain privileges, but you are also bound by certain duties."  
  
"As a symbol of this rite of passage, we present you with this." Fred then handed the object he had been holding to Ron. Ron held it up for inspection. It was about three feet long, one half of an inch thick, and made of wood. It was perfectly straight and round, and appeared to have been sanded and polished.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
George answered him, "It's a stick, you prat. What are you, blind?"  
  
"I know it's a stick," Ron retorted, "but what is its point?"  
  
Fred answered him this time. "It's to beat off all the women you're going to be attracting."  
  
George continued, "You're a Weasley male, and all women find Weasley men wildly attractive."  
  
"I suspect this gift won't be appreciated by you as much as someone else, though." At this, all eyes turned on Hermione, who in turn changed shades to an interesting version of scarlet.  
  
"Yes, she'll appreciate it very much. You're a one woman man now, and you need to stay that way." By this time, all the Gryffindors, minus Ron and Hermione, were laughing uncontrollably. Harry, for his part, had to revise his opinion of Fred and George's work. This had been absolutely brilliant.  
  
* * * * * The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop, and the students alighted. The weather was warm, with a slight breeze, and nary a cloud marred the blue sky. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny quickly grabbed a carriage, and rode to the school, enjoying the scenery and the weather. They carriage stopped, so they jumped out and entered the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall looked as amazing as ever. Each of the tables had their respective banners flying high, and the Hogwarts Crest adorned the wall behind the teachers. The Hall was only about half full, but students were continuing to stream in at a rapid pace. The four went and found some places, boys across from girls, next to the rest of the returning Quidditch team, plus Lee Jordan. Angelina Johnson, who had been deep in conversation with Fred, looked up at the group's arrival and gave Ron a wicked grin. "Where's your stick?" she asked.  
  
Alicia Spinnet added, "We know how much you'll be needing it this year. Just look at these females, all waiting to swoon over you, now that you have become a man."  
  
Ron blushed. "It's in my trunk."  
  
George clucked at him and replied, "It's not going to do you any good in your trunk. You need to carry it at all times."  
  
Fred continued for his twin, "How else are you going to be able to get to class, do your homework, and get ready for Quidditch?"  
  
At this last statement, the three chasers looked surprised. "You're trying out for the team Ron?" asked Katie Bell for the group.  
  
Ron blushed even harder. "Yes," he said in a very quiet voice.  
  
The girls all looked very happy at this prospect. "Another Weasley male," stated Angelina. "If we can keep our concentration during practices, we should win another Cup title."  
  
Harry decided to save his friend from even more embarrassment. "He's not on the team yet," he stated. "Who's going to be captain?"  
  
His five teammates looked at each other and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours," George answered. "McGonagall hasn't told us yet. I wouldn't be surprised if it was you though, since all of us are leaving after this year."  
  
It was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Me? I'm the youngest one here. How could she possibly choose me?"  
  
Again, it was George who replied. "You've also been on the team the entire time you've been here. The most experienced of us have only one year on you, and a couple have only played the same number of years. Don't worry, though, it will all be fine. McGonagall knows what she's doing."  
  
Harry still looked a little scared, but visibly calmed. "You're right, she does. We'll win no matter who's Captain."  
  
Fred grinned. "That's the spirit, boy. Just catch the Snitch the way you always do, and we'll be good to go."  
  
At that moment, the opening of the Great Hall doors interrupted them. Professor McGonagall entered, followed by the normal group of scared, sick looking First Years. Ron whispered to Harry, "Were we really that small?"  
  
Harry smiled at this. "You weren't, you big oaf, but the rest of us were. I remember how scared I was, and all of us were. Well, all except Hermione here. She always knew exactly what was going to happen."  
  
Hermione blushed and smiled at the compliment. "Well, it's not my fault no one else reads. You could have known what was to happen as well."  
  
"Well, we didn't have our personal copy of the book back then, did we?" Ron retorted.  
  
"Only because you were so mean to Hermione," Ginny interjected. "Don't look at me like that, brother of mine." Ron had pulled a face at her. "I remember those letters you sent home. What a know-it-all. Thinks she's better than everyone. Too smart for her own good. What happened to all that?"  
  
Ron just smiled. "I had my opinion changed." With this, he openly reached across the table and took Hermione's hand. "For the better, I might add."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and laughed at the two of them, who were now deep into an eyes-only flirting match. All four then listened as the Sorting Hat sang its song, and the new children went up one by one to get sorted.  
  
* * * * * The Sorting was over, the Hat and stool were gone, whisked away by the Assistant Headmistress to wait out the year that lay between them and their next task. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and everyone grew quiet. The great wizard spoke, his words reaching the corners of the Hall, penetrating the hundreds of young ears eagerly awaiting their wisdom.  
  
"Another year is upon us, and once again in my capacities as Headmaster I am called upon to offer you fine young people a few words. Here they are. Prestidigitation. Noodle. Sproing. Fluffy. Thank you."  
  
The great wizard sat down to thunderous applause. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny joined in the applause, and laughed themselves silly while they were at it. "I've always said he was mad," crowed Ron. "But he's the greatest wizard of all time."  
  
Harry joined in. "He's the best crazy wizard that I've ever known. But that's not saying much, since I only know three crazy wizards. Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Fred and George looked angry. "Hey, we're not crazy," Said Fred.  
  
"But he did mention us in the same sentence as Dumbledore," replied George.  
  
"You're right. Maybe that was a complement."  
  
"Or maybe it was an insult."  
  
"Maybe we should hex his mashed potatoes."  
  
"Not my mashed potatoes," interjected Harry, "I like them too much. Hex the creamed corn."  
  
"Okay," said George, who then hexed his creamed corn to attack Harry. Harry ran from it for a while, to the great amusement of everyone at the table, then got enough of a lead on it to turn around and send it at Malfoy, who got hit in the back of the head by it. The entirety of the Gryffindor table laughed at him, especially after it became apparent that he had no idea who had done it. He turned and gave his usual sneer to the famous trio, then turned and went back to eating.  
  
Harry returned to his seat, calm as could be, and everyone went back to their food. Fred and George each took bites, then spit them out simultaneously. Harry had charmed the food to be unbearably hot, while Ginny had taken the more mundane route of dumping the entire contents of the salt shaker on to the food of the twins, in retaliation for the creamed corn. The twins were good sports about it, since it had been retaliation. They gave Harry and Ginny thumbs up, and finished the dinner that wasn't ruined.  
  
Everyone finished dinner, and once again Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. "After having partaken in such a sumptuous meal, I realize how much these remarks pale in comparison. However, they must be said, so I will try to be brief. First, the Forbidden Forest is just that. First Years, please do not be tempted to enter it, and above all, do not listen to Misters Weasley and Weasley when they try to convince you that it isn't dangerous." Fred and George looked in shock that he would mention them, but everyone could tell it was put on. "Second, we have higher security around the castle, so please do not try to sneak out." One again he looked at Fred and George, who one again returned the look with one of pseudo-shock. "Finally, enjoy yourselves at work and at play this year, and with that let's sing the school song!"  
  
After an enthusiastic rendition from the students, accompanied by the less enthusiastic teachers, everyone stood up to go to their respective dormitories. Harry, however, was collared by Professor McGonagall. He gestured to the rest to go on, but Ron, Ginny and Hermione stayed and waited for him. He then turned and listened to the Transfiguration Professor.  
  
"Potter, I wanted to talk to you about Quidditch. As you know, we're short a seeker and a captain. I think you can fill the job quite nicely."  
  
"You want me to be Keeper?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Don't be silly, Potter," replied the Professor. "You are to be Captain."  
  
"But Professor," he protested, "I'm the youngest on the team."  
  
"You're also the only one who's going to be around after this year." She stated impatiently. "Now do you accept?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry said dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Good." She rewarded him with a rare smile. "I've taken the liberty of booking the pitch for this Saturday for tryouts. Oh, and Potter?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Do try and get a good keeper. We want to keep the Cup, after all. And, since you are a prefect this year, the password is Tiara."  
  
"Thank you professor." He turned around and went to his friends. The Great Hall was almost completely empty by now, so they had an easy time getting to Gryffindor Tower. They discussed his previous conversation with their Head of House along the way.  
  
"She wants me to be captain," said Harry. "She says it's because I'll be the only one returning after this year."  
  
Ron chuckled. "Of course, who else would she choose? So when are tryouts, oh great Captain?"  
  
"Next Saturday. You better be on time Weasley." Harry grinned. "Tiara," he said to the Fat Lady, for they had reached the portrait hole. He was about to climb through when he noticed Ron and Hermione had stopped and were staring at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"No one told you the password, Harry, unless McGonagall did," Ron pointed out.  
  
"That would mean you're a prefect Harry," Hermione said, with the excitement growing in her voice. "Oh, I've got some books you can read, Harry," she began, but she was cut off by Ron.  
  
"How could you be a prefect?" Ron asked. "Just when we could have had some fun."  
  
"Yes, I'm a prefect," he said, interrupting Ron. "We can talk about it in the morning. Right now, I just want to go to bed. Shall we?" He offered his hand to Ginny, who took it and used it to help herself through the portrait hole. Harry followed her closely. Ron and Hermione first exchanged a quick kiss, then followed their friends. Everyone said their goodnights, and went to their respective dormitories.  
  
A little later, when both were in bed, Ron spoke to Harry. "Hey, congratulations on being made a prefect and Quidditch Captain. But more for the Captain thing." Harry just smiled and went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
For the second time in memory, Harry Potter was nervous about a Quidditch practice. The first had been his first practice, when he knew next to nothing about the game. This time it was his Captaincy that scared him. Was he going to pick the correct players? Was he going to be able to organize the team? Would his new socks match his Quidditch robes? Since he was so nervous, he had brought the entire team to help him pick the players, and to test them out. When he put up his notice for tryouts, he had said he wanted to put together an entire reserve side, as five of the six current players were leaving after this year. He looked at the assembled Gryffindors, and felt rewarded for his effort. There were more than twenty assembled people, and well distributed among the positions. He looked at the group, and saw a familiar redhead.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Trying out silly," she pointed out while grinning. "Why else would I be here?"  
  
"True," said Harry. "What position?"  
  
"Reserve Chaser," she sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, that brother of mine probably has the Keeper position locked up."  
  
Harry was impressed. It wasn't often one heard a Weasley say something like that about another Weasley. They were a tightly-knit family, but they also derived humor from making fun of each other. He frowned. If Ron was the best, then it couldn't be his call. The Chasers would have to have say on that to avoid accusations of favoritism. "Well, good luck."  
  
"Thanks Harry," she replied, and with that Harry went to stand out in front of the group. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello all of you, and thank you for coming. As you know, I want to have a full reserve side, so many of you will be playing Quidditch this year. There's only one position on the full team, though, so it will pretty much only be practice for most of you. I'll be putting in teams, and switching people around periodically, so everyone will get looked at. Good luck."  
  
Harry began putting up teams. He split up Fred and George, and paired each of them with a third year who looked as if they belonged in seventh. He put Katie Bell on George's team, and gave her a fourth year and Seamus Finnigan as teammates. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were on a team, with Colin Creevey in with them. Ron was the Keeper for George's team, and a second year named Todd Harrell was Keeper for Fred's team. Harry put another second year, Rich Lyles, as Seeker against him. He didn't plan on catching the Snitch, just seeing what the kid did. That way, he could also supervise tryouts.  
  
The game began, and Harry flew over everyone, watching everything. The first switch he made was ten minutes into the game, as it became abundantly clear the Colin Creevey wasn't fit to be on a broom. As time wore on, and he made more substitutions, he gradually became more aware of who he wanted on the team. Of course, he was going to get the opinions from his team, but he was ultimately responsible for the picks. Of the people going for reserve Seeker, amazingly Dennis Creevey was the best of the lot. He wasn't going to beat out Harry by any means, but with some practice he would make a decent school player. He checked on Fred and George. They seemed to be concentrating less on watching and helping the new beaters, and more on trying to pelt their younger siblings with bludgers, no matter their team, proximity to the quaffle, or rules. Harry sighed. Some people never changed. They would probably be able to tell him who would be the best candidates for the reserve Beater positions, though. He looked at his watch. He had promised all of Gryffindor that there would be a scrimmage between the reserves and the regulars at 11:00, and it was 10:30 now. He wanted some time to consult with the others, so now was the time to put his choice for Keeper to the test. He called out "Ginny Weasley, switch with Katie Bell."  
  
Ginny had been with Angelina and Alicia, so now he had the three old Chasers going against Ginny, Seamus, and Chris Henderson, who was in 4th year. More importantly, Ron was the Keeper for the new team. He was about to be barraged by shots, as the new people weren't good enough to keep up with the old yet. He set them off and began to watch.  
  
Ron performed brilliantly. He didn't stop all of the shots, but he did make some spectacular saves that made it appear he was born into the position. Dean Thomas, playing keeper for the regular Chasers, played decently, but looked worse against a lesser side. At 10:45, Harry called the practice to a halt. He put the hopefuls to work collecting the balls so they could have the scrimmage, and he called the rest of the team in for a conference.  
  
"All right," he said, "First things first. Who's going to be the new Keeper?" He looked at the three girls, who conducted a brief whispered conversation.  
  
Angelina spoke for the group. "In our opinion," she gestured to indicate Katie and Alicia, "Ron Weasley is the best in the group. He's not Oliver Wood yet, but with practice he could be even better."  
  
Harry couldn't stop the grin from forming. His friend was finally on the team. "What about reserve?"  
  
Angelina shrugged. "Depends on what you want. Dean was the best of the others, but he's in the same year."  
  
Harry nodded. "That's fine. Ron'll be around for three more years, so I don't have to worry about replacing him. I'm more concerned with the positions you all are playing."  
  
Fred interjected at this point. "Well, the first 3rd year who was with me, Matt Roberts, should be one of the reserve beaters."  
  
George nodded, "And Lavender Brown the other. That girl is as vicious with the club as she is with the gossip."  
  
Harry nodded, and looked at the Chasers again. "What about your reserves?"  
  
Alicia spoke this time. "Ginny Weasley is the best of the group, but Seamus Finnigan is also good."  
  
"I agree with both of those," Katie added, "And I think Brad Arnold should be the third."  
  
Harry looked at the stands. They were beginning to fill with what appeared to be almost all of Gryffindor House. "Well, I think I'll take Dennis Creevey as the reserve Seeker. He's a little out of control, but fast on his broom."  
  
Madam Hooch came up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. She had delightedly agreed when Harry had asked her to referee the scrimmage after tryouts. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Just let me announce the names of the players who made it, and we'll be set to go." He walked over to the stands, where the players in the tryout had gathered, and the rest of Gryffindor sat waiting to hear who had been picked, and to watch the new and the old play together. The ones who had participated in the tryout looked at Harry with a mixture of hope and nervousness in their expressions. Harry cleared his throat. "Once again, I would like to thank you all for coming out. It was a wonderful turnout, and we had a time picking these players. First, I would like to announce the Reserves. As Beaters, Lavender Brown and Matt Roberts. As Chasers, Brad Arnold, Seamus Finnigan, and Ginny Weasley. The reserve Keeper is Dean Thomas, and the reserve Seeker is Dennis Creevey." Harry looked at the people in the stands. He saw jubilation on some faces, relief on others, and disappointment on yet more. He also saw some of the ones he chose celebrating with their friends, and some of the ones he didn't being consoled. Ginny Weasley was smiling in an absent sort of manner, and Ron still had his fingers crossed, which made Harry chuckle quietly. "And now, I am proud to introduce the new Keeper for Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley." Ron bolted upright, a stunned expression on his face tempered with relief. He slowly stood up, and began to make his way on to the pitch. "There is your new team. Now, we'll have the scrimmage."  
  
The teams lined up, and kicked off on Madam Hooch's whistle. Harry flew higher than anyone, chased by Dennis Creevey. He turned to yell at him.  
  
"Don't just follow me. Search for the Snitch on your own, but keep half an eye on the opposition's seeker."  
  
Harry then turned his attention on the game. The Gryffindor Regulars were beating the reserves easily, as he had expected. It didn't seem to matter that Fred and George were only going after Ginny with the Bludgers, so both they and she were out of the play most of the time. Harry sighed again, as he had to be the one to tell the twins to pay attention to the rest of the game, and not tormenting their little sister. Because they were able to move unimpeded by Bludgers, the reserves had managed a couple goals, though Ron was playing a good game in goal. Poor Dean was being hounded continuously, and thus was getting flustered. Harry grimaced; he needed for Dean to have confidence. He needed to get the Snitch quickly, and save his reserves some embarrassment. He started searching as he would in a real game. The Snitch was spotted at the bottom of the Reserve's goalposts, so he went into one of his trademark dives, and finished the game at 270-20 for the regulars.  
  
* * * * * Harry wandered around the common room, enjoying the party that was going on in violation of the curfew. Ron, with Hermione at his side, was the life of the party, celebrating his new position as Keeper with an exuberance that rivaled his twin brothers'. Currently, he was dancing, not with Hermione, but by himself. Harry looked closer, as it appeared Ron wasn't dancing, but just jumping around wildly. He began laughing; Fred and George had given Ron a wizarding version of the Muggle "hotfoot". The Muggle version involved sticking matches in a person's shoe, then lighting them. This delayed the victim's notice of the prank, and allowed the conspirators time to get away. Fred and George had bypassed this step, and had just set Ron's shoes aflame. Harry then noticed Ginny calming Ron down, so Hermione could smother the flames on his foot. He felt an odd feeling, but he brushed it away. Food was the necessary item at this moment.  
  
He had almost made it to the buffet that had been laid out, when he got collared by an enthusiastic Fred. This worried Harry, as he could not see George anywhere. He always worried when he saw both twins wearing the grin that was currently on Fred's face, but even more trouble was afoot when there was only one of them around. It usually meant that the other was somewhere getting the havoc ready, and one was to be in a large amount of trouble. Fred had escorted him to the center of the Common Room, and had then pulled him up onto a conveniently placed table. He whistled to get the room's attention.  
  
"Everyone, I have a presentation to make. Here to say a few words is our new captain, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry, who was duly embarrassed, was also waiting for the other shoe to drop, since he still didn't see George anywhere. He didn't have to wait long, though. All of a sudden, he felt himself levitating. He then saw a nimbus of light appear around him, and a chorus began to sing. A blush began to spread across his cheeks, and he started laughing. The twins had got him again. Why was he the focus of their attention now, though? His attention was taken from the question when the crowd of assembled Gryffindors began to chant, "Speech! Speech! Speech!" He gestured for quiet, then readjusted his glasses. This was going to be fun, for once.  
  
"My friends, you loyal Gryffindors, I must say that I like our chances in the Quidditch Cup this year. I, for one, believe we have the greatest set of chasers seen at Hogwarts for some time. I like to think I'm a decent seeker." He paused for the wild cheers and sarcastic comments that greeted this last pronunciation. "I must also say, it's time for bed, because from my high vantage point, so generously given to me, I can see Professor McGonagall standing at the portrait hole, tapping her foot."  
  
At this, everyone turned and looked at the stern Professor. "I quite agree with Mr. Potter," McGonagall stated, "All of you to bed now, except the ones chosen for the team. I'd like to have a word with you."  
  
After the mad dash that was everyone heading to their dormitories, the team and the reserves stayed, waiting with apprehension for the announcement from the Transfiguration Professor. She gave them a hard look, and addressed them.  
  
"Now, I know you are happy about your performances today, but that is no reason to be violating curfew." She smiled a tight smile. "Though I believe I can forgive you if you train hard and keep your marks high." With this, she turned on her heel, her nightdress swirling behind her, and left through the portrait hole.  
  
With a few good-natured grumbles, the team went to bed. Harry was lagging behind a little when he noticed someone was waiting for him. To his pleasure, it was a red-haired, female someone, but Ginny was blushing again. He frowned. He had thought they were past this point by now.  
  
"Do you need something, Gin?" he asked when he reached her.  
  
She shook her head, setting her hair to swaying. "No," she said in such a low tone that Harry had to strain to hear her. "I just wanted to thank you for choosing me to be on the team."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Hey, don't thank me," he said gently, "You're the one who did the work. Now just work hard, and I'll be even happier that you're on the team." He yawned. "Well, I'm following McGonagall's orders and going to bed. Night, Gin."  
  
"Night Harry," she replied, and headed to her own dormitory.  
  
Harry went up to bed, and for once he had no nightmares. Instead he dreamed, quite pleasantly, about a Quidditch match. The only difference between this one and any other number of dreams he had had about the game was this time all the players seemed to be red-haired and female. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
George Weasley was in a quandary. He was in the midst of planning a prank, but this one was more complicated than most. Instead of just doing this for his and his brother's amusement, this particular prank had an ulterior motive. Because of this problem, he and Fred had yet to come up with a suitable plan.  
  
"Fred that'll never work. I hate to say this, but we need help."  
  
Fred sighed. "I know, but who do we ask?"  
  
George gestured over to a table where the only things that could be seen were a lot of books, an extremely fast moving quill, and some bushy brown hair. "Why not Miss Braniac over there?"  
  
Fred shook his head. "She'll never help us out. She's a prefect."  
  
"But this is for Harry and Ginny," George replied. "She promised to help."  
  
"All right, let's see what we can do."  
  
The twins quietly made their way over to Hermione's table, making sure that she didn't notice their approach. On George's signal, Fred transfigured one of the spare quills she had lying around into a small lizard. Hermione was oblivious to the lizard at first, but then it meandered on to her parchment. The twins' efforts were rewarded with a shrill scream, and they burst out laughing. After Hermione had got herself under control and reversed the transfiguration, and the twins had just got themselves under control, they finally talked to her.  
  
"Hermione, my brother's dearest, we have come to you with a request for help," George began.  
  
"Help? From me?" Hermione said shrilly. "After what you just did? Go find someone else for your pranks."  
  
"But my brother's dearest," replied Fred, "We need your unique brainpower. Besides, this is about Harry and Ginny."  
  
"All right," said Hermione exasperatedly. "As long as you quit calling me 'My brother's dearest'."  
  
"But Hermione," said George, with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, "That's what you are."  
  
"I know that, but I don't need you two calling me that. It's just annoying," she stated. "Now what can we do?" "Well, we don't need to do anything. What we need is for Harry and Ginny to do something, together," said Fred, in a pensive tone.  
  
"That's not too hard," said Hermione. "Harry has an invisibility cloak, and I'm sure it would be quite cozy with the two of them underneath it."  
  
The twins were obviously impressed. "Much thanks, Hermione. That gives me a great idea," said George. The twins started back to their own table, but halfway, George turned back. "Goodbye, my brother's dearest," he said with an ear-to-ear grin, then ducked to avoid the book Hermione had thrown at him.  
  
* * * * * "Look, all I know is they said I need a few of his hairs, and then they would tell me the rest once I got them," Harry said to Ron, frustrated.  
  
"Gred and Forge must be up to something," replied Ron. "I don't see any other reason for this." The three friends were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry and Ron were discussing the task that the twins had given Harry. "Just let me have a go at it. This could be the most fun I've had all year."  
  
"I highly doubt that," said Harry, with a pointed look towards Hermione, who had been quiet throughout the discussion. All he got in return was a glare, "but that's fine with me. I know I'm going to enjoy this too."  
  
By this time, they had reached the enclosure by Hagrid's hut. The Slytherins were already there, and Draco was making his usual remarks about Hagrid.  
  
"It's amazing he's still here, really," drawled Draco to Crabbe and Goyle. "I mean, after all that's happened to me in this class."  
  
"I'll make sure something happens to you, you evil git," growled Ron under his breath. "I'll feed you to Fang; how does that sound?"  
  
"Calm down, Ron," said Harry. "We get to have fun with him this lesson."  
  
This seemed to placate Ron. "Yeah, we will, won't we?"  
  
Class got started. They were studying flobberworms, so no one was really paying much attention. Malfoy and his cronies were huddled together, and Malfoy was faced away from the trio. Grinning wickedly, Harry raised his wand, pointed it at Malfoy's head, and whispered, "Accio hair." A couple of the distinctive platinum blonde strands came zooming towards him, and, as an added bonus, Draco jumped, looked around and started rubbing his head. The three friends clamped their hands to their mouths to keep the laughter from escaping, but their bodies gyrated with the effort involved.  
  
They waited until the end of class to do it again, and this time Ron did the honors. If anything, they got an even more pronounced reaction out of Malfoy, causing them to very nearly lose it. Class ended, so the fled, getting away from the Slytherins as fast as possible. "That was brilliant," gasped Ron, who was out of breath from a combination of laughing and walking at a high rate of speed. "I can't wait to see what those two have planned for this."  
  
* * * * * The next morning found Harry awake at an unusually early hour. He was sitting next to Ginny at a table in the Common Room, with Fred and George pacing in front of them. George had Ron's stick, and was acting very much like an army general. Fred had a vial of potion and the hairs that Ron and Harry had taken off of Malfoy. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to sneak down to the kitchen and plant these in Snape's breakfast."  
  
Harry, amused by this performance, leaned over and whispered to Ginny, "Have they been watching Muggle movies?" Ginny giggled and nodded. They both jumped at the loud crack that was George slamming the stick on to the table.  
  
"Pay attention Potter!" he bellowed. "You too, Weasley. As I was saying, it has come into our attention that you are in possession of an invisibility cloak." Harry heard Ginny gasp at this proclamation. "Are you still in possession of the Marauder's Map?"  
  
"I am," replied Harry, thinking of the beginning of the year. The first time he had opened his trunk in his dormitory, the Map had been on the very top. He suspected that that was Dumbledore's doing.  
  
"This should be easy for you then. Just sneak down under the cloak, and then Ginny can distract the house elves while Harry stays under the cloak and "alters" Snape's food, said George. "He always has his food specially prepared, so it will be obvious which is his."  
  
Fred handed them the vial and the hair, which was in another vial. "May the force be with you," he told them, causing Harry and Ginny to break out into laughter.  
  
* * * * * The trip down to the kitchens was uneventful and silent, with only a few pauses for Harry to check the map. Ginny had never been to the kitchens before, so she was interested when Harry tickled the pear, revealing the handle. "Good luck," he whispered into her ear as she stepped out of the cloak. She turned red, and held one hand to the ear he had whispered into, and opened the portrait with the other. She stepped into the kitchens for the first time, and felt Harry brush by her, still under the Invisibility Cloak. She was surprised when she was immediately greeted by half a dozen house elves. One of the elves, who seemed to be rather more outgoing than the others, spoke up.  
  
"What would my fair lady like this morning?" he asked her. Perhaps some porridge and toast?" Ginny just gaped for a moment. Was that a tea cozy he was wearing as a hat?  
  
She recovered herself, and replied, "No, just a couple cakes, please." She kept staring at him, as he ran off to fill her request. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that he was wearing a Weasley sweater under that tie, but it was a third the size of something any of her brothers could wear.  
  
Just as she noticed the elf come back with her pastries, she felt something squeeze her hand. Harry had completed his task obviously, and she was relieved. The elf gave her the food, so she thanked him and exited the portrait with Harry. Once outside, she rejoined Harry under the cloak, and they proceeded up the corridor.  
  
The trouble came as soon as they reached the main corridor. A loud crash emanated from ahead of them, followed closely by a scream of "PEEVES!" from behind them. Harry grabbed Ginny and flattened her against the wall just as a cackling Filch ran by with Mrs. Norris hot on his heels. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until it left her in a rush, and with this large exhale came a sudden realization.  
  
Harry Potter had his arms around her. Not just that, but he was holding her close. Her breath caught again. My, oh my, what should she do now? Should she pull away? Should she stay there? Her brain was buzzing, and she realized she was rooted to the spot. She caught her breath again, and wondered what this meant.  
  
* * * * * Harry exhaled with relief. That had been way too close for comfort. Why did Peeves always have to get into things at the worst times? He remembered the time when they had gone to the third-floor corridor, and encountered Peeves pulling up carpet along the way. This time had been just as close a call, but the mission was far less important this time around.  
  
Harry's breathing was just becoming normal when it caught again, for he had just noticed that he was holding Ginny. Though just holding her wasn't enough to describe it in his mind, as she was close enough to cause all sorts of buzzing along his nerves. What in the name of Albus Dumbledore was he going to do now? Had she noticed the effect that she was having on his mental processes? He decided to just drop his arms before she turned around and slapped him.  
  
"Erm. . .," Harry cleared his throat, "Maybe I should keep a better watch on the map."  
  
"Yes," Ginny agreed. She seemed unable to come up with more of a response. They headed up the corridor, Harry keeping a firm eye on the Map. They made it up the corridor and all the way back to the portrait hole without incident, and then took off the Cloak so they could give the Fat Lady the password. She looked at them with a gimlet eye, probably because students rarely got up before breakfast, but let them in without a word. Once inside the Common Room, the twins waylaid them. Fred and George began bombarding them with questions, and didn't stop until Ginny put her hands over each of their mouths and told them in no uncertain terms, "One question at a time, or you'll get no answers at all."  
  
With that declaration, George started out the interrogation. "Well, did you manage to plant the items?"  
  
Harry answered for himself and Ginny. "Yes, we did. The house-elves were absolutely no problem at all."  
  
Fred spoke next. "Did you have any problems along the way?"  
  
Harry again answered, "On the way back, Peeves destroyed something, and Filch nearly ran over us while we were under the Cloak. We got out of the way, and I don't think Filch noticed us at all."  
  
Fred got a dreamy look on his face. "Ah, Peeves. An inspiration to all those who aspire to wreak havoc and cause mayhem in the castle." Still wearing the dreamy look on his face, he then looked Harry and Ginny, "Did you manage to get any food while you were at it?"  
  
Ginny just held up the cakes and grinned.  
  
* * * * * Harry sat down at breakfast that morning with an anticipatory smile on his face. He took his accustomed spot across from Ron and Hermione, next to Ginny, and began laughing at his two friends. Usually their romantic antics were slightly irritating and embarrassing, but today he was in such a good mood that he found them entertaining. He turned to look at Ginny. She too was smiling, and seemed to be in as good of a mood as he.  
  
"When do you think we'll get the payoff?" he asked her.  
  
Ginny turned and looked up at the staff table, where Snape had just sat down to his "specially prepared" breakfast. "Anytime, I think. What exactly was in that vial anyway?"  
  
Harry thought that one over for a minute. "I know the hair is supposed to be evidence, but I really have no idea as to what exactly was in that other vial. Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh is right," said Ginny. "I don't think my brothers would be too malicious, but they do hate Snape."  
  
"All we can do is wait and pray," replied Harry. They didn't have to wait long, though, as at that moment Snape's head fell face first into his food. The Great Hall went silent, and everyone turned to look at the fallen professor. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey hurried over to him. Madam Pomfrey pulled him upright and began checking him, while Professor McGonagall began examining his plate. She apparently found something, because she held up an object that was invisible to the students. She then straightened and called out, "Draco Malfoy, please come with me." A buzz started among the students, full of wild speculation that only increased when Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and floated Professor Snape away on it.  
  
Laughing while they walked, Ginny and Harry made their way over to where the twins were sitting with Lee Jordan and the three Chasers. "What was in that vial?" asked Harry between chuckles.  
  
"Oh, just a 24 hour Sleeping Draught," replied George, amongst the laughter of the older students. "We felt that we shouldn't have Potions, so we sent you on the mission today."  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny. "You chose a day when I don't have Potions. You're going to pay for this one."  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was smirking. "I do," he said. "This is a joyous occasion indeed."  
  
"We know," Angelina said dryly. "We have class right after you. Snape's always in a foul mood, muttering about 'that dratted Potter.' We get the leftovers from his tirades against you."  
  
"Sorry about that," chuckled Harry. "At least you get today off. Talk to you later." He and Ginny wandered off to join Ron and Hermione. "Hey Ron, where are you going?" he yelled as he walked back. "The Common Room is that way."  
  
Ron and Hermione turned around. "But Harry, we have Potions," said Hermione.  
  
Harry just grinned. "Not today we don't."  
  
* * * * * Harry was sitting in the Common Room later that day, trying to get his homework finished before Quidditch practice, when Fred and George skidded to a stop in front of him. He looked at them suspiciously. "What are you up to now?"  
  
George immediately looked affronted. "Why, Captain Potter sir, we are hurt. We would never do anything to raise suspicion."  
  
"Nothing at all," Fred continued for his brother. "We would never eavesdrop on Professor McGonagall giving Malfoy a detention."  
  
Harry was intrigued. "What does he have to do?" "Ah, now you're thinking along the proper lines. Tomorrow night he has to help the house elves cook. Since the crime was done in the kitchen, the punishment must also be there. We like how Professor McGonagall thinks."  
  
"But we need your help. You're the one with an Invisibility Cloak, after all. We want pictures. You'll be able to borrow Colin Creevey's camera, since you are his idol, and take Ginny the same way as this morning. You might want to switch roles, though, so the house-elves don't get suspicious."  
  
Harry grinned. "This will be fun. Now, let's get to practice."  
  
* * * * * Harry's good mood was undiminished after practice, even though he was soaked to the bone. Practice had been nearly perfect, even through a storm that would have been better termed a monsoon. The twins had listened to Harry the entire time. The girls had been impressed, especially after the dive-bombing debacle of years previous. Harry wasn't going to tell them it was due to the fact that he was involved in their ongoing prank.  
  
The only problem he had now was the fact that his head was ringing. He had had to put away the balls himself tonight. Usually he had the Reserves do it, but he had sent them in early because of the storm. While he was putting away the balls, he had slipped and hit his head on the crate that held the balls. Because of this, he had barely evaded Filch on his way up to the Tower, and had nearly passed out while he was in the bath in the Prefects' Bathroom. He didn't want to see Madame Pomfrey and hear her cluck over him again, especially since she was still in a bad mood about having Professor Snape in the Hospital Wing. He wobbled his way to the Common Room, and flopped heavily on to one of the couches, thankful that he had finished his homework before practice. He leaned his head back on the cushion, and promptly fell over sideways.  
  
"Harry? Harry! HARRY!" Harry looked up to find the source of the voice. His vision was blurry, but it cleared quickly and he saw a pretty, upside- down face framed with red hair looking at him with concern.  
  
"Oh, Hi Gin," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you scared me, falling over like that. What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Hit my head on the ball crate," he replied.  
  
"You should go to the Hospital Wing, she stated, sounding very much like her mother.  
  
"I'm not going there again," Harry stated flatly.  
  
"Well, at least, put this on your head." She transfigured a spare mug into a ice pack and gave it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said, putting the icepack over the spot where he had hit his head. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, I do," she declared. "Who else is going to go with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"They told you about that?"  
  
"Of course. They need me, after all. I'm one of the few people that they can trust, and who they don't need to be around them," she said, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, they'd trust Angelina and Katie, but they want them around at all times, right?" she said, clearly amused.  
  
"Oh yeah. . .," Harry's voice trailed off as he realized what exactly she had meant. Ginny giggled, and Harry laid back and enjoyed being nursed for the evening.  
  
* * * * * "OK Potter, are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny," Harry said with an exasperated sigh to punctuate her giggles. He had enjoyed being nursed the previous night, but the payoff had been a full day of Ginny making fun of him for his weakness. "I didn't go to the Hospital Wing, did I?"  
  
"Only because your male pride got in the way," she said. "If you had any sense you would have gone."  
  
"Well, obviously I don't, so let's get on with the task at hand," he said, annoyed.  
  
They made their way down the familiar path to the kitchens. Harry, remembering the hard-earned lesson from their previous trip to the kitchens, again kept a hard eye on the Map. He once had to pull Ginny off to the side to avoid Peeves, but they reached the kitchens without further incident. Once again, Ginny slipped out of the cloak and pulled open the portrait. They had decided she would elicit far less attention from Malfoy than he would. This time, the twins had asked her to bring back a mince pie, so she obliged them, and Harry made quick work of the photography. They quickly exited, and once they were out, Ginny asked Harry about his part.  
  
"Well, did you get them?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said with a sinister smile. "I got them all right. You'll love these photographs." She tried to get him to tell her more, but he just gave her a strange smile, and would not say a word. When they got back to the Common Room, he gave the camera to Colin, with instructions to develop them and give them to the twins straightway.  
  
* * * * * Three days later, the photographs forgotten, Ginny walked into the Great Hall with the famous trio to find almost everyone but the Slytherins laughing. A Gryffindor First Year who she didn't know handed her something. She didn't look at it right away, instead searching for her older brothers, who were usually the ones responsible when this pattern of laughing happened. Having found them, she left the now laughing Harry and Ron with the tutting Hermione, who seemed to be having a hard time keeping from laughter herself.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked them.  
  
George answered. "Us? We didn't do anything."  
  
Fred continued, "We're perfectly innocent, as always"  
  
"Anyway, you did all the work."  
  
"You and Harry."  
  
"The results are in your hand. They speak for themselves."  
  
Ginny looked down at the object in her hands, and was greeted with the funniest thing she had seen in some time. It was a wizard photograph of Malfoy dutifully making a cake in the kitchens. The crowning detail was the absolutely ridiculous baker's hat on his head. Ginny wore a smile for the rest of the day.  
  
A/N: Many thanks to Nome for the idea of Malfoy in a baker's hat. It was the basis for the whole chapter. Also, many thanks to my beta reader Imogen. Without her, my story would be filled with USisms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Fred and George were absolutely stunned. What had they just got themselves into? Here they had been, telling the enthralling tale of how they got Harry and Ginny to get Snape and Malfoy at the same time, collecting all the accolades from their peers, and demonstrating their pranking genius when they had been hit by a lightning bolt from a clear blue sky.  
  
"You heard me right. We want to help," Angelina said, gesturing expansively to include her fellow Chasers. "I'm not sure about him, though," she added, indicating Lee Jordan.  
  
"I don't care, as long as we get to have fun," the aforementioned party declared.  
  
"But my dear Angelina," Fred said, "Help with what?"  
  
"Don't be a prat. Of course we know you're trying to get Harry and Ginny together. We're not stupid." This time Katie spoke for them.  
  
"But Katie . . .," George started, but Katie cut him off.  
  
"No buts. Just let us come up with some ideas. You're guys, you have no idea how to deal with the female psyche."  
  
"Hey, I resent that," Lee piped up.  
  
"Too bad," answered Alicia. "It's the truth."  
  
"Well, we already have Hermione helping us," George said.  
  
"So it's not like we're doing it alone anyway," continued Fred.  
  
"Females are very different creatures."  
  
"Hey!" sputtered Angelina.  
  
"Prone to bouts of emotionalism and plagued by a lack of consistency."  
  
"We are not," Katie stated indignantly.  
  
"They say it takes one to know one."  
  
"Should we let them?"  
  
"I believe we should. Okay, you're in," finished George.  
  
"So what do we need to do, oh great females?"  
  
"Well," said Angelina, "tell us something. Does Harry know that Ginny is a girl?"  
  
"What?" asked George in a stunned sort of voice. "Of course he does. I mean, isn't it obvious?"  
  
All three girls just rolled their eyes. "Obviously, you have no experience in these matters," said Katie. "Now give us a moment."  
  
The girls huddled together, excluding Fred and George. Fred, for his part, smiled and waved his finger around his ear in a circle, to indicate that the Chasers were loony. George smiled and nodded, but they were cut off by Katie's sharp call, "Hey, we heard that." After that, the twins assumed innocent poses with angelic expressions, and remained silent for the rest of the conference.  
  
Angelina spoke for the group. "We've come to the conclusion that the next step is getting Harry to notice Ginny as a girl. Being as brilliant as we are, we have come up with a foolproof plan that puts any of your plans to shame."  
  
"So what is this plan, oh brilliant ones?" asked George. "And what do we have to do for it?"  
  
"Well, first of all . . ."  
  
* * * * * Harry was in a bad mood, because he and Ron were climbing the stairs to get to Divination. They were doing Tarot Cards, and he wasn't looking forward to having his death predicted in yet another way. His one consolation, that Ron was there to laugh it off with him, was the only thing that kept him placing one foot on the next step, and thereby bringing him closer to his Divination debacle.  
  
When they reached the trap door, they were greeted with an even more pungent odor than they were used to. Harry sniffed the air out of curiosity, and gagged as punishment for his impetuous action. "What is that?" he asked Ron as he dived for fresher air.  
  
Ron, who had apparently known what was coming, since he had his nose firmly plugged with his fingers, just laughed at Harry's desperate attempts to flee. "That's garlic you're so desperate to avoid. Apparently, last night during a special tutoring session with Lavendar and Parvati, she 'saw' Hogwarts being attacked by some vampires flying in as bats. She thinks this will keep them away from her beloved little tower."  
  
Harry felt a momentary flash of panic. "Has Voldemort already enlisted their aid?" Ron just gave him an amused look. "Well, she also predicted that they would be driven out by the combined efforts of Peeves, Filch, and Professor Snape. Talk about an unholy Trinity."  
  
Harry had to laugh at that. "Yes, that it is. How did you hear this little tidbit of information anyway?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I talked to Dean and Seamus this morning before you got up. They warned me about what to expect."  
  
Harry glared at him. "I take it this was a conveniently forgotten fact." His response was more laughter. "Where'd they get this information in the first place?"  
  
"Same place I get all my transfiguration information," Ron said cryptically. His grin rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"Oh," said a befuddled Harry. Then inspiration hit him, and he groaned. "Shut it, you. We need to get in there." They climbed the ladder and took their customary seats at the back of the room. Still grinning, Ron transfigured two spare quills into nose plugs for himself and Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
Professor Trelawney's misty voice floated their way from the front of the room, momentarily getting their attention. "As you know, today we are going to be studying Tarot Cards. Now, Tarot Cards are a fairly imprecise branch of Divination," at this Ron snorted and Harry had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing, "but it can be used to find themes and momentous events in one life. Today, I'm going to do a reading for each one of you." Parvati and Lavendar started chatting excitedly, causing Dean and Seamus to roll their eyes. "I will call you up one at a time, so I expect you to be studying while it isn't your turn. Now, I'll call the Ravenclaws first, in reverse alphabetical order." Harry tuned her out at this point. At least he could spend most of this lesson chatting with Ron, even though he knew his death was going to be predicted, yet again.  
  
Harry was surprised when he saw Dean and Seamus pulling chairs up to his and Ron's table. He hadn't talked to them as much this year, due to their new involvement with Parvati and Lavendar. He was happy to talk to them, though, and laughed at Seamus' first comment.  
  
"Before you say a word, Ron, I know. You were right; the Cannons are better this year. I should know better than to underestimate an Irishman."  
  
Ron smiled, "Yes, indeed. I fully expect them to climb even higher than fifth. After all, they are the Cannons."  
  
"Yes, well, the Cannons need a better Seeker if they're ever going to win the league," replied Seamus. "I bet Harry here could get them there." "I'm not that good," Harry said, blushing. "I'm just a kid, having fun playing a sport. There's no way I'm good enough to be a professional."  
  
Dean waved his hand in dismissal. "You're the best Seeker in forever here at Hogwarts. Everyone says so."  
  
"Well," Ron inserted, "what do you think your fates are going to be?" Harry was grateful for the change in subject.  
  
Seamus smiled devilishly. "Well, I bet mine says I'm going to return to this place later tonight." The boys all laughed. "I will also become rich beyond belief from my invention of Seamus' Superior-Smelling Shampoo, and outlive Dumbledore."  
  
Dean recovered from laughing, then said, "Well, I'm going to be famous for the introduction of the Red Card into the game of Quidditch, and I will sponge off my parents until I'm 30."  
  
"I'm going to die," Harry said dryly, causing the group to break up laughing once again.  
  
"I, of course, am going to be the filthy rich brother of the most boring Minister of Magic in history," Ron deadpanned. "Speaking of that, I hear my name being called. Wish me luck."  
  
When Ron stood up, Seamus and Dean did as well. They gave Harry and Ron their regards, and headed back towards the table where they had left Lavendar and Parvati, who were still excitedly discussing this new development in their Divination practice. For his part, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He thought about what his fortune would be. His best, and only, guess was that Professor Trelawney was going to tell him his death was imminent, again. This normally would have been cause for amusement, but since Voldemort's return, anything related to death had bothered him, no matter how ludicrous it sounded.  
  
Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts by flopping down into the chair next to him. Harry opened his eyes, turned his head towards Ron, and looked at him questioningly. "Well, according to the old bat, I'm going to have an absolutely miserable life filled with sorrow. On the plus side, I'll be rich. I fail to see how those two are not mutually exclusive."  
  
Harry laughed at him. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Money can't buy happiness'?"  
  
"Nope," Ron said unconcernedly. "Must be a Muggle thing."  
  
Harry was just about to make a witty comeback when he heard Professor Trelawney's voice call his name as if it were being carried on a cloud to his ears. He made his way towards the front, apprehension suddenly becoming his companion. He didn't want his death foretold again.  
  
Professor Trelawney's voice now carried a mournful tone. "Ah yes. Harry Potter. Let me consult the cards, and tell you how your life will turn out." The Professor began flipping over cards. Harry watched intently, even though neither the cards nor the process that she was using made any sense to him whatsoever. She spoke again, her misty voice holding the same morbid tone. "Yes, Harry Potter, your life is very clear. Soon, you shall find love. Your happiness though, will not last, as you will succumb to a horrible fate and meet your death." Harry just looked at her. How could she continue to say these things when it was obvious he kept on living? "You're dismissed, dear. Parvati Patil."  
  
Harry walked back to his and Ron's table. As he sat down heavily, Ron turned and looked at him. "Well, how did it go this time? Dead again?"  
  
Harry allowed himself to smile. "Not quite. I'm going to fall in love, then die."  
  
Ron looked unperturbed. "Ah, at least you'll die happy then. Chocolate Frog?"  
  
* * * * * Hermione was getting exasperated. She had been trying to get information out of George for nearly half an hour now, and she had managed to get absolutely nowhere in that entire time.  
  
"George, how can I help you two if you don't tell me anything?"  
  
"Relax, my brother's dearest, everything is under control. It's just that this particular time, we can't give you any information, as it might leak, and we're afraid of your and Ron's reactions."  
  
Hermione mentally screamed in frustration. She had always thought that George was the more reasonable of the twins.  
  
"Anyway, you keep calling me George. Why?"  
  
"Because you are George," replied Hermione. "And I told you before. Don't call me 'my brother's dearest'."  
  
"So sorry. It merely slipped my mind. What makes you think I'm George in the first place?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because you have freckle right below your right eyebrow," Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Hey, how'd you know that? Not many people are observant enough to catch that," George said, impressed.  
  
"Well, I'm not everyone, am I?" said Hermione with a grin.  
  
"You're right, you're not. You're the only one who happens to be dating my younger brother, who accidentally let slip that little bit of information," said George wryly.  
  
"All right, you caught me. Now will you please tell me what you have planned for those two?" she pleaded.  
  
George shook his head. "I told you already, I can't. There are too many things that can go wrong, and you wouldn't like it anyway. You'd get all self-righteous and probably tell Ron, and that would just blow everything." He looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Besides, you're about to be busy."  
  
Hermione turned around. "Hey Ron, how was Divination?"  
  
"It was a lot of fun, for once," Ron said. "She did Tarot Card readings for all of us. Apparently I'm going to be rich and miserable. As I told Harry, I don't know how that's possible."  
  
"Well, they say money can't buy happiness," Hermione said, laughing.  
  
"That's what he said too. This must be a pretty popular Muggle saying," said Ron.  
  
"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" she asked.  
  
"Oh he's over talking to Ginny, yet again," said Ron. "He seems to be doing that a lot lately." Hermione looked over to the couch where Harry was talking animatedly to Ginny, and gesticulating wildly to emphasize some point. Apparently Harry was telling an amusing story, because Ginny was laughing so hard she was gasping for breath. She turned and glanced at George, who winked at her.  
  
"Yes he has. Well, we need to start doing our Transfiguration homework. Goodbye George." Ron broke up laughing, and she didn't understand why.  
  
* * * * * Harry flew among his team, watching the tactics the two teams of Gryffindors used against one another. He was impressed; the Reserves were holding their own against the regular team. Apparently all those weeks of practice had paid off, as he would now put up his reserves against any team except the Slytherins. His normal team looked very good as well. He would have to make sure they understood that they were going to have to be prepared for the dirty tricks and cheating the Slytherins would no doubt employ in their upcoming game though. The main two he was worried about were the twins; they could be very protective of their friends and family, and when combined with the famous Weasley temper and their position as Beaters, they could get into some trouble with retaliation penalties. Satisfied, he called both teams down.  
  
"That was a great practice," Harry began. "Just the kind we need if we're going to be ready for Saturday's game against Slytherin. Reserves collect the balls, and you can go in. The rest of you hang on a moment. He waited for the younger players to get to their duties, and again turned to his team. "Now, all of you know what type of game Slytherin plays. They're good, but they're also dirty. I don't want to get any penalties for retaliation." He looked directly at Fred and George, who were actually paying attention for once. "None whatsoever. If you can manage that, we'll be able to run up the score on them unlike we were able to do two years ago. Any questions?"  
  
Fred eagerly raised his hand. Harry acknowledged him apprehensively, wondering what could be coming. "Are we allowed to snog members of our team during the game?" he asked, while winking at Angelina.  
  
Harry chuckled. "No. That'll interfere with their concentration. Anything else?"  
  
George raised his hand. "How about the other team?"  
  
"The Slytherin team is all male," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Oh right. Never mind then," replied George, and the rest of the team laughed at him.  
  
"OK, anything else? No? Well then, you're dismissed."  
  
Harry followed the Weasleys into the guys' locker room. He took his time in the shower, daydreaming about new Quidditch plays in his head. He got dressed slowly, as he needed to stay behind and lock the locker rooms after his team was done with them, and in his experience, girls took a very long time getting ready after a practice. After a few well thought out comments to Ron about his activities before he got back to the Common Room, Harry finished getting ready and walked over to the girls' locker rooms. He saw Angelina, Katie, and Alicia walking back up to the castle, being thoroughly entertained by the twins, so he pressed his ear to the door to listen for any other girls still getting ready. Hearing nothing, he opened the door to magically lock it from the inside, but stopped when he looked in the room.  
  
There was a girl still in the locker room. She wasn't making any noise, because she was trying to tame her wild, fiery hair. Harry gasped. That was Ginny Weasley? That towel-clad temptress with flames rolling down her back? Harry stood stock still in the doorway with a single thought running through his head. She's a girl. Harry had got to know Ginny Weasley quite well over the past term, but nothing had indicated this to him. Unbidden, a memory of the Yule Ball from the previous year sprang into his head. Not the part about it being an unmitigated disaster, but rather the open admission from Ron to Hermione of her femaleness. Harry liked to think himself as somewhat more observant than his best friend, but he realized he had done the exact same thing Ron had. Now that he realized this, he hoped to avoid making a fool out of himself in the same manner. With this in mind, he turned to make his silent exit, and promptly fell flat on his face with a crash. He heard footsteps come running over to him, followed by a voice.  
  
"Hello?" called Ginny. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me," Harry replied, his face red with embarrassment. He looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, Harry, are you all right? What happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I just tripped over my shoelace," he answered. "I just came over to lock up. I didn't realize you were still in here."  
  
"Oh," said Ginny. Although Harry was too caught up in his embarrassment to notice, she too turned red at this point as she realized her state of dress. "Well, I'll be done quickly." "I'll just wait outside, then," said Harry in a shaky voice. He stepped outside, and Ginny joined him shortly. Harry locked the door, and they walked the path up to the castle, conversing in clipped sentences due to their embarrassment. Neither one of them noticed the eyes following them as they walked into the common room, nor the triumphant expressions on the faces to which the eyes belonged.  
  
* * * * * Harry lay in bed that night ruminating about the events of that day. He had had a whirlwind of a day, and he couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. He finally had had a prediction that wasn't involved with death in Divination, and since it was new to him he kept on turning it over in his mind. Finally, he rolled over, opened his curtains, and whispered to his best friend.  
  
"Psst, Hey Ron."  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked groggily.  
  
"How did you know you fancied Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? Why do you want to know that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"No reason. I couldn't go to sleep, and I figured the story would put me right out," Harry lied.  
  
"Oh, you want a bedtime story, do you?" Ron teased. "Did those big bad Muggles never read poor ickle Harrykins a story when he was just a lad?" "Shut it you. No they didn't, but that's not the point," said an embarrassed Harry.  
  
"Well, my feelings go back a lot longer, but the story really begins with the Yule Ball last year," Ron began. "You already knew that though."  
  
"I guessed something was up, but I never have hear what you were thinking at the time," replied Harry.  
  
"My feelings probably predated the Yule ball by a year, but I didn't realize that then," Ron continued. I don't think realization hit me until I saw Hermione on Viktor Krum's arm. You remember how sullen I was throughout the ball?" Harry nodded his head. "Well, it wasn't just the jealousy that I was feeling. It was all the things I had been feeling about Hermione, friendship, jealousy, admiration, and even love swirling around and colliding in my head. Being the genius I am, I blamed Hermione for my problems, and the result was the huge uproar that you walked in on that night."  
  
"But how did you make that up so quickly?" Harry asked. "You two were being perfectly nice to each other the next morning.  
  
Ron sighed. "Well, I can only speak for myself, but I know in my case it's because I realized what was wrong. I had all these feelings, had dumped them on her, and expected her not to react. It was the height of either arrogance or foolishness to expect that, so I resolved to be nice to her the next day. I got lucky, and she apparently had decided the same thing."  
  
Harry nodded. "That is lucky. I know I was happy about it, since I don't like getting caught in the middle of those fights between you two."  
  
"I can understand that," Ron agreed. "To continue, I was still confused. I knew about my feelings, and I thought that Hermione knew how I felt, but I had absolutely no idea what to do about these feelings. Above all, I was jealous of Viktor Krum. He had what I wanted, and I figured the only way I'd get her was to get rid of him. Because of this, I ripped him apart every chance I got in front of her."  
  
Harry winced. "I remember how well that worked."  
  
"Yes, all that did was irritate her," Ron said. "And we kept on fighting because of that. Truth be told, Viktor is a great guy."  
  
"What?" Harry was incredulous. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
Ron was chuckling. "Patience, grasshopper. All will be made clear to you. Anyway, when we left school for the summer, we weren't fighting for the sole reason we were both so concerned for you. Once we got to our respective homes and started writing, though, that ended really quickly."  
  
Harry laughed. "You were fighting by owl post?" Ron nodded. "Did you get any Howlers?"  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly. "No, but I'm sure she came close to sending one. By the time she was ready to leave for Bulgaria, we weren't speaking to each other." Harry grimaced, but he couldn't resist getting a shot in.  
  
"Weren't writing, you mean?"  
  
Ron waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. The important thing is, by the time she got to Bulgaria, she was absolutely miserable. She was moping around, and Viktor noticed. She had already told him that she was coming solely as a friend, so he asked her what was wrong. She wouldn't tell him much, but he did manage to eventually find out I was the cause of the problem."  
  
"She felt that horrible about you that she couldn't enjoy Bulgaria?" Harry asked. He was very skeptical.  
  
"Apparently," Ron stated. "So Viktor, realizing what the problem was, owled me."  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"He owled me," Ron said calmly. "His letter basically told me that I was an idiot for treating her like this, and a fool for not doing anything about it. Seeing as I already have five older brothers, and they had all told me the same thing except for Percy, I figured this might actually be true."  
  
"Wow," said Harry. "That is incredibly cool."  
  
Ron nodded. "After that, I owled him to thank him, then spent the next three days locked in my room trying to figure out what exactly to say to Hermione and how to say it. I ended up with two paragraphs; one apologizing for my behavior, and one inviting her to stay with us at the end of the holiday."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's impressive."  
  
"Don't remind me," Ron warned. "Once she got here, I plucked up all of my courage, and meekly asked her on a picnic. You know the rest."  
  
"I'll bet that was difficult," Harry said.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Ron said. "It was ten times worse than asking someone to the Yule Ball because it meant so much more to me. Any more questions? Because I really need to go to sleep."  
  
"Nope," said Harry. "Night Ron."  
  
"Night Harry," he said, and closed his curtains.  
  
Harry closed his own curtains, and laid back down, thinking of everything he had just heard. He then wondered if he would ever have the courage to ask someone on a date, and went to sleep wondering if Ron would kill him if he knew whom Harry had in mind to ask. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"You have to eat, Ron," Hermione said plaintively. "You need your strength and energy for the match."  
  
"I know, Hermione. You don't need to fuss over me," Ron said, exasperated. He was clearly tired of all the nagging.  
  
Harry leaned over and spoke to Ginny in a low tone. "I don't know what she's talking about. I've never eaten a thing before a game, and I still do pretty well for myself." He gestured at his still full plate for emphasis. "I'm not going to say anything to her, though. Not when she's like this." Ginny giggled, and Harry was happy they had finally got over the embarrassment of the towel incident. It had taken most of the week, but they had finally made it.  
  
"I wouldn't want to either," Ginny said. "I think my dear older brother has lost the plot if he thinks he's going to win an argument with Hermione."  
  
"I don't know," Harry mused. "I'd say they're equally stubborn. This particular argument is going to end in a tie though. Team! Locker Room!"  
  
* * * * *  
"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and Slytherins, to this great day," crowed Lee Jordan enthusiastically. "Today we have Slytherin versus Gryffindor. And here come the Slytherins. After the year break, they are now captained by Draco Malfoy, who I'm sure had the position bought for him by his father." His pronouncement was greeted with a chorus of boos from the Slytherin section.  
  
"Jordan!" screeched Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry Professor," said Jordan, wholly unrepentant. "And here come the Gryffindors, led by Captain Harry Potter." He paused to allow for the cheers from the Gryffindor cheering section. "The big story for this team is the addition of yet another Weasley. Yes, the youngest brother Ron is now the Keeper, and some say he could be even better than Oliver Wood."  
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting together, and for once Hermione seemed interested in the game, even if her attention was mostly on the Keeper. "Oh, I hope Ron does well. He'll be absolutely unbearable if he doesn't," she said nervously.  
  
Ginny seemed to be relishing the opportunity to be the calm one. It wasn't often one caught Hermione unruffled. "Relax, Hermione, he'll be fine. I've been out at practice all these weeks, trying to throw the Quaffle past him. He's darn near impossible to beat."  
  
Lee Jordan was still going. "In memory of Cedric Diggory, we will have a moment of silence." Harry bowed his head, and memories of the maze flew by his mind's eye. When the moment ended, he had to wipe a single tear from his eye. He pushed out the dark thoughts and focused on the game.  
  
The teams gathered at center. "Captains, shake hands," commanded Madam Hooch. Unlike the previous meeting between the teams, when then- Captains Flint and Wood had tried to break each other's hand, Harry and Malfoy shook hands easily. Malfoy wore a smirk, while Harry's expression was one of quiet confidence. He felt, rather than saw, his team behind him. He could feel Ron's nervousness, the Chaser's determination, and the twins' readiness to protect. He knew they would come out ahead.  
  
"On my whistle," Madam Hooch ordered, and both teams tensed. "Three . . .Two . . .One . . ." TWEET. Harry took off higher than everyone else, as was his custom. He glanced around the stands. It wasn't quite the solidarity shown in the Championship game two years previous, but the crowd was solidly on the side of the Gryffindors. His first action was to check Malfoy's location. He wasn't even pretending to look for the Snitch; instead, he was staying close on Harry's tail. Harry shook his head. It seemed that Malfoy didn't learn. He would get to have fun today.  
  
Harry turned his attention to looking for the Snitch while also listening to the commentary from Lee. "Slytherin in possession. Warrington takes the Quaffle, makes a move around Spinnet. He's flanked by Montague; they're closing in on the scoring area. Ouch, Montague takes a Bludger in the stomach; good work by a Weasley, not sure which one. Warrington's on the move, he's to the scoring area, but the new Keeper Ron Weasley's with him. He - NO YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"  
  
While Ron had had his attention on Warrington, the new Slytherin Chaser, Ossidine, had flown into him from the side, nearly taking Ron off of his broom. While Ron flew off trying to catch his breath, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and began yelling at Ossidine. Harry, doing his duties as Captain, flew down to check on Fred and George. They wore identical expressions of barely controlled anger, and they were gripping their Beater's Bats very tightly, but they refrained from retaliating, to Harry's surprise and delight.  
  
"Yes, that's stooging on Slytherin, the low-down pieces of . . ."  
  
"Jordan, keep on the game."  
  
"Sorry Professor. Anyway, Johnson of Gryffindor lined up against the Keeper. She takes the shot. SHE SCORES! Ten to zero, in favor of Gryffindor." Harry did a quick loop in celebration, and the game continued.  
  
"Slytherin in possession, Montague with the Quaffle. Ouch, Ossidine takes a Bludger. Oh no, He takes the other one too. Fred and George Weasley must be angry after the vicious penalty against their little brother Ron." Harry looked at the twins; they were both looking very pleased with themselves. When George noticed Harry looking at him, he grinned and winked. Jordan kept on with his commentary. "Montague makes a quick pass to Warrington, pass back - no, it's taken by Spinnet. Spinnet ducks a Bludger sent her way by Derrick, who, when paired with Bole, makes up a true half-wit. Spinnet leaves the Quaffle for Bell. Bell avoids Warrington, passes to Johnson. Johnson loops, drops the Quaffle. No, wait, she left it for herself, great move, dumps it off to Spinnet. Spinnet fakes left, shoots right, SCORE! 20-NIL GRYFFINDOR! A beautiful move by a beautiful girl, and the Keeper apparently left his skills in the locker room."  
  
Harry used the stop in the game to signal a play in to Fred and George. The game began again. "Slytherin in possession, Montague has it. He starts toward the goal - Wait, what's this?" Harry had gone down to the level of the rest of the players, and had begun a complicated weave. With a check over his shoulder, he made sure Malfoy was still there. He was right behind him, as Harry wasn't using his full speed. Harry swung around the Slytherin Beater Bole, and came face to face with George Weasley taking a mighty swing at a Bludger. The Bludger came rocketing towards him, the full weight of the swing behind it. At the last second, Harry veered left, leaving Malfoy to catch the Bludger directly in the ribs with a sickening crunch. Malfoy spiraled downwards on his broom, and Madam Pomfrey came sprinting out to attend to him. Harry went up to search for the Snitch unmolested.  
  
"Brilliant coordination between the Gryffindor Seeker and his Beaters. Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you Malfoy?"  
  
"Jordan, remain unbiased!"  
  
"My apologies Professor. Gryffindor in possession, Johnson bringing it up." Harry tuned him out for the moment. The game began to get lopsided. It was clear to everyone that the Slytherin Chasers, especially the new one, Ossidine, were no match for the amazing teamwork of the Gryffindors, who had been together for five years. Harry watched as the Gryffindors scored three more times in quick succession, and then saw the Slytherins manage to get one of their rare shots against Ron.  
  
"Spinnet makes a bad pass, Warrington with it. Warrington pitches it to Montague; he's in on goal. He fakes, Weasley doesn't bite, he shoots, but no, the new Keeper denies him. It's still 50 to nothing Gryffindor. Oh, it looks like the Slytherin Seeker is rejoining the game. He still looks to be hurting though. Weasley tosses the Quaffle to Johnson, and Gryffindor is on attack again."  
  
Malfoy seemed to learn from his previous painful experience, as he was staying much further away from Harry, and also looking before he followed Harry anywhere. Harry smiled. He now had Malfoy hesitating, so he'd probably get a freer chance at the Snitch than he would have before. Harry resumed listening.  
  
"Slytherin in possession, Ossidine on the attack. A Bludger from one of the Weasleys forces him to drop the Quaffle, but Warrington's there to pick it up. Warrington gets his pocket picked by Bell, and Katie begins her way down to the Scoring zone. Bell has the Quaffle, and she's moving down the pitch at high speed. Here comes a Bludger, whew, she veers out of the way. Bell runs into defense from Montague, veers up, leaving the Quaffle for Johnson. Johnson takes it, no, she goes right by it, all of the Slytherin defense goes with her and Spinnet takes it, shoots at the wide open goal and SCORES! BRILLIANT TACTICS BY THE GRYFFINDORS! It's 80 nothing, and this is how you play Quidditch. Are you watching, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" Harry was getting tired of watching the game. The Gryffindors scored three more times in a row while the Slytherins managed their first score on a controversial play, and it was apparent that the Slytherins were no match for the highly experienced Gryffindor Chasers. He wanted to find the Snitch before something could go wrong. He still hadn't seen the telltale glimmer of gold, though, and he resumed looking for it.  
  
"It's 110-10 Gryffindor, and I still say that Slytherin goal should be disallowed due to . . ."  
  
"Jordan, one more time . . ."  
  
"Won't happen again Professor. Bell has the Quaffle; she's on the move. Bell ducks a Bludger, gives it Spinnet, right back to Bell. Good give and go there, completely fools Ossidine, not that that's hard to do. Bell takes it in, shoots, and the Keeper blocks it. You filthy ba . . ."  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"The Keeper throws it out to start the Slytherin attack, no, it's stolen by Johnson who passes it to Bell. She shoots, and it's an easy score after the horrible throw by the Keeper.  
  
"It's Slytherin on the attack again, Ossidine with the Quaffle. He immediately gives it up to Montague. Smart move by Ossidine, he's done enough damage as it is today. Montague passes it to Warrington, who narrowly avoids a Bludger. Warrington dodges Spinnet, goes in, and passes it back to Montague. Montague ducks another Bludger, goes in, and oh no, he scores." Jordan swore, and nearly got the magical megaphone taken away from him by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"It's Johnson with the Quaffle. She slips around Warrington, ducks a Bludger, bearing down on Montague - Does Potter see something?" Harry had seen the Snitch hovering around midfield, and begun one of his well-known dives. As expected, Malfoy had taken an extra couple of seconds to make sure he was actually going for the Snitch and not doing a Wronski Feint. This gave Harry plenty of time, and by the time he got to the Snitch, he was a good 20 feet ahead of Malfoy, and he caught the Snitch easily.  
  
"YES! POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH AND THE GRYFFINDORS WIN 270 - 20! Is this the greatest team in the history of Hogwarts? I don't know, but it's very apparent that Potter has his team in top form."  
  
Harry was mobbed by his teammates after he touched down at the center circle. After he broke through the rest of the group, he fought his way through the mob of Gryffindors that had streamed on to the pitch, and made his way to Ron, who was receiving an enthusiastic hug from Hermione. "Great game, Ron!" he yelled over the din of the crowd.  
  
Ron chuckled. "Yeah it was, wasn't it? It helps when your Chasers can play keep away with the Quaffle, though." His little sister interrupted him by jumping on his back. "Hi Ginny. Brilliant, wasn't I?"  
  
"You arrogant git," said Ginny, laughing. "You were good, but brilliant? You really have a big head." She turned and gave Harry a hug, and he turned scarlet on cue. "This guy, on the other hand, was brilliant." Harry got even redder at that pronouncement.  
  
"I couldn't have done it alone. That play George made really helped me a lot. Speaking of that, where those two?"  
  
Ginny turned and pointed. "I believe that would be them."  
  
Fred and George were floating up on their broomsticks, and having fun dive- bombing the crowd. Finally, they climbed off their brooms, and made their way over to their two younger siblings and their friends. "Hey Harry, Ron, hurry up and get ready. We're going to have the biggest party you've seen yet."  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other, and raced to the locker rooms.  
  
* * * * *  
The party was in full swing. Fred and George had again sneaked off to Hogsmeade, and had brought back enough Butterbeer and sweets to either feed an army of adults for three years, or the entirety of Gryffindor house for one really long day and night. Most of the tables had been dragged into a line to provide a buffet of sorts for the party. Most of the chairs had been moved into circular groups for conversation, most of it loud conversation. A few of the groups still had tables in the middle, so people could play Exploding Snap or other games. There was a large area that was devoid of furniture; someone had gotten a wireless and had music going. At present there were only a few couples dancing, but the number was gradually increasing.  
  
For once, the twins weren't the center of attention. Instead, they were seated in the group of chairs and couches closest to the dancing area, conversing with the three Chasers and Lee Jordan.  
  
"I can't believe that stunt to get Malfoy with the Bludger worked," Angelina said gleefully. "In practice it looked completely impossible to pull off."  
  
"Ah yes," said George, "but Harry's always told Denis not to just follow the other Seeker around, but to look for the Snitch on his own and keep his eye on the other guy. Malfoy's too stupid to realize that particular fact."  
  
"Speaking of stupid," said Katie, "How did you manage to keep from retaliating when that new Chaser took out your brother?"  
  
"Well, we didn't want to upset His Highness, Captain Potter," said Fred. "His hair might actually go normal if we did that. Besides, we just waited until it was legal to get our revenge."  
  
"How is the plan to get Harry with Ginny going anyway?" asked Lee.  
  
The others filled him in on the events from the practice earlier in the week. "They were avoiding each other for awhile," said Alicia, "but now they seem to be fine with one another." She gestured over to another group of seats, where Ron and Hermione were sharing a couch facing Harry and Ginny in separate chairs. "There doesn't seem to be any romance going though."  
  
A new song came on, and Angelina jumped up. "Come on, Fred, this is our song." Fred looked apologetically at his twin, then grinned and gave him a thumbs up. The rest of the group looked at George, who looked uncharacteristically embarrassed.  
  
"Er, Katie, would you like to dance?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"I'd love to, she replied and off they went, leaving Alicia and Lee discussing the subtleties of his announcing.  
  
After a couple of songs, George noticed Ron and Hermione had also joined the dancing couples. George and Katie danced their way over to the area Fred and Angelina had cleared with their exuberance, and George tapped his twin on the shoulder and pointed over to where the younger couple calmly swayed to the music. Fred apparently understood what was asked of him, because he parted with Angelina and made his way to his younger brother.  
  
"Hello, Ron. Mind if I cut in?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, with some skepticism in his voice.  
  
"Because I want to dance with Hermione, you git," Fred replied. "Don't you realize that it is a sign of great respect when another man asks to dance with your girlfriend? You don't have to worry; I'll take good care of her."  
  
"Well, okay," Ron said, and he walked to where they had left Harry and Ginny.  
  
"So, to what do I owe the honor of this dance, Fred?" asked Hermione with a slightly unhappy look on her face.  
  
"I just wanted to ask how you thought the plan was going," Fred replied calmly. "You get to hang around with them a lot more than we do."  
  
Hermione sighed. "It seemed to be going well up until earlier this week. Then, all of a sudden, they started avoiding each other. It wasn't until today that they managed to stay in the same conversation for longer than two minutes. What happened?"  
  
Fred explained to her the events of the early-week Quidditch practice. "I imagine they were both embarrassed," he said. "The question is why Harry was embarrassed. Was it just because he saw her like that, or because seeing her like that made him notice some feelings for her?"  
  
"That's a good question," answered Hermione. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer though."  
  
While Fred and Hermione were dancing and conversing, Ron had walked over to the area where he and Hermione had left Harry and Ginny. When he got there, though, he found only Harry, and he was so still he seemed to be asleep. Ron prodded him and spoke.  
  
"Harry. Harry, what's wrong? Where's Ginny?"  
  
Harry jumped half a foot when Ron spoke. "Huh? What? Oh hi Ron. There's nothing wrong, I was just thinking. Ginny went over to talk to Brad Arnold, you know, the other new Chaser?" All these words came out in a very fast rush, in an almost guilty tone.  
  
"Calm down Harry," Ron said. "You're not being truthful with me either. Something is wrong, and I think I know what it is."  
  
"Oh." Harry turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "You do?"  
  
Ron nodded sagely. "Of course I do. I am your best friend after all, and you're acting very much like I did."  
  
"I - I am?" Harry asked shakily.  
  
"Sure, I mean you avoided her; you're embarrassed with the mere allusion to her. You've got it bad," Ron said wisely.  
  
"Er, Ron, I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are you talking about?" Harry queried hesitantly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Do I have to spell it out for you? You've fallen for my sister. Fallen hard too, if I'm not mistaken. Now, I know Hermione thinks I'm inobservant and clueless, but I'm not nearly as bad as she thinks. You've got a thing for Ginny, but you're too afraid to do anything about it."  
  
Harry blushed as if he had never been so embarrassed in his life. "How long have you known this?"  
  
Ron pondered this question for a little while. "Well, I suspected something for awhile, but it wasn't until you asked me about me and Hermione that I actually figured it out."  
  
"Hermione and me," Harry corrected automatically. His first irrelevant thought was that Hermione had rubbed off on him, but his thoughts quickly wandered back to that evening. He still hadn't quite got over how he had seen Ginny that night.  
  
"Whatever," Ron said cheerfully. "Anyway, why do you think I actually told you all of that? By all rights I should have told you to shut up and go to sleep. I just wanted to help out my best mate. Unfortunately, you're as big a chicken as I am. Now, why don't you go over there and ask my sister to dance?"  
  
"You're okay with this?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course I am," Ron answered evenly. "Who would be better for my baby sister than my best mate. I won't say I don't find it slightly weird, and it goes without mentioning that if you hurt her in any way, you're a dead man. All of that aside, I think it's great. Now get your backside over there and ask her to dance. I've got a girlfriend to attend to. Can't have her thinking I actually notice what goes on around me, after all."  
  
Harry was thoroughly relieved. It was like having part of the weight lifted off of his shoulders. Now it was time to take care of another part of it. "Thanks, Ron. I'll do that. You have fun."  
  
Ron grinned. "You too. Now move!"  
  
Harry slowly walked over to where Ginny was talking to her fellow Reserve Chasers. As he got closer, his footsteps got slower, and his legs seemed to add weight as if someone was pumping them full of lead. When he got a few feet away, he almost turned and ran, but he thought of Ron, took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and tapped Ginny on the shoulder.  
  
She turned around. "Hi Harry. Need something?"  
  
Harry nodded his head, and worked his mouth, but it was a second before his voice began to work. "Er - I was wondering if you would like to dance?"  
  
Her smile almost made Harry fall over on the spot. "Of course, I'd love to." She turned and said goodbye to her teammates, then followed Harry into the cleared out area.  
  
Ginny's mind was buzzing so much she could barely hear her own thoughts. Not that her thoughts were that great; "I'm dancing with Harry Potter" just kept going in circles around her head. She couldn't believe her good fortune. They danced in silence for a while, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. Ginny finally broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Great game today," she said, then mentally slapped herself for the lame comment.  
  
Harry nodded. "Uh-huh. I didn't expect it to be so easy though."  
  
"I can't wait to get out there myself," she continued bravely. "It must be a lot of fun."  
  
The music changed to a slower, more intimate song. Harry nodded again, but didn't say anything. He seemed to be fighting with himself over something. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked. The words burst out of him as if someone had popped a balloon.  
  
Ginny shook herself. This couldn't be real. She had to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Of course Harry. We always go together. You, me, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
Harry shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant just you and me. Kind of - er --," he visibly swallowed, "a date?"  
  
Ginny nearly fell to the floor. The blood rushed to her cheeks, her ears, even the rest of her skin. She thought her skin probably matched her hair in color and intensity. "Really?" she breathed. Harry nodded his head tentatively. She didn't notice the deer in the headlights expression on his face. "I'd love to."  
  
Harry let his breath out audibly. His expression turned into a profound picture of relief and happiness. He brought his face close to hers. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear. Ginny just nodded; she didn't trust herself to speak. He then brought his face back into her view and bent into hers. Their lips met, and she finally had the kiss she had always dreamed about. 


End file.
